Gege's a Jiejie
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: What happens when England stumbles upon an Asian secret? Simple: CHAOS! He'll have to deal with Asians watching him 24/7 so he won't reveal their little secret. No one messes with the Asians! GOOD LUCK ENGLAND! Warning: Fem!China, IggyChu
1. Chapter 1

"GAAHH!" England yelp after getting kicked and flying across the room.

"Had enough aru?" China shouted to England as he crashed into the wall, "oooooh..."

"WOAH! THAT WAS LIKE, TOTALLY AWESOME, CHINA!" America yelled, waving his arms quickly up and down. China chuckled lightly, blushing a bit at America's complement.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I DOING THIS!" England called from the ground on his side of the room, hand on his sore head.

America wanted to see some live 'kung fu action' due to some movie he saw so he had asked China to demonstrate some moves. He wouldn't be able to see the demonstration if he were the one getting his butt whooped by China.

"Dude! Come on! I wanna see some kung fu action and you're the only one we could turn to!" America whined, pouting and puffing his cheeks out, "Besides, France wouldn't do it and would you wanna mess Russia? Plus," America suddenly starts the chuckle, "You thought that China couldn't whoop your ass, dude! MAN WERE YOU WRONG!" America bursts into his 'hero' laugh while China tried to hold in his laugh. England's face started to turn red from either anger or embarrassment (but most likely both).

"Sorry aru..." China trotted over to England, putting his hand out to help him up. Although, England wasn't gonna go down without planting as least _one_ hit on China.

"HA!"

"EH?" England tripped China, then pinning him to the floor.

"D-dude..." America said nervously looking over at his two allies, "I-I really don't think-"

"AIYAH!" China yelled after blushing at the fact that England was onto of him. After flipping England off of him, China was about to continue beating the crap out of England with ancient Chinese martial art skills that would've been fatal to a regular person, only America had quickly ran over to the Chinese and firmly held him back. China was really dead set on killing England after that.

"C-CALM DOWN, CHINA!" America yelled, struggling while trying to hold China back, "DAMN IT! ENGLAND!" As America struggled to hold China back, England was mentally laughing, until America accidentally brought up his hands to China's mid-chest.

"AIYAAAHHHH!" He screamed, also flipping America, madly blushing. England eyes widened as China flipped America the same way he had flipped him. His (China) eyes also widened as he noticed England staring at him, "I-I'm g-gonna go home now aru!" China said, stuttering a bit then rushing out the door. England watched China sprint out the door, then turned his head to America. He was passed out, his eyes swirling which somewhat indicated to him that China had flipped America harder than when he flipped himself (England).

"I should go apologize..." England said to himself, "He was just helping out America..." As England started to head out, the fact finally hit him that he was on top of China! Even pinning him to the floor! He stopped at his tracks, eyes gaping at his little flashback. England then remembered China's cute blush. Finally, he noticed blood dripping from his nose. "What the bloody- ahh great..." quickly, he walked towards the nearest washroom to clean up the bloody mess. Truth be told, England always had a little crush on the small yet older Asian man.

* * *

><p>"HONG KONG! I'M HOME ARU!" China yelled out, sprinting to his room. All he wanted to do was take a relaxing bath and forgot all that happened. Hong Kong just walked out of his room to greet his older brother when the said brother just darted passed him.<p>

"WELCOME HOME..." Hong Kong yelled down that hall to China, his voice still in monotone like ever, "HOW WAS YOUR-" _*SLAM* _"...day... Guessing not so well..." Hong concluded when China his door mid-sentence. Hong Kong shrugged it off and headed towards the kitchen. He was playing Final Fantasy XIII until the batteries in his wireless controller died. As he headed down the hallway, thinking about how Japan makes pretty good games, Hong Kong heard a loud rip followed by an 'AIYAH!' from China's room. Hong Kong sighed, turned around and walked back towards China's room, showing no sighs of worry through his poker face. Knocking on the door he asked, "What happened his time...?"

"N-nothing! J-Just get my sewing kit aru!"

" 'Kay" Hong Kong started to walk off again but then turn back on his heels, "Oh yeah, Korea took all your clothes again..." He added, walking away again.

"I KNOW ARU!" China yelled, very annoyed from his room.

When he got home, he was about to change into a more comfortable attire instead of his uniform but found them all gone. Knowing it was Korea, China just gave a sigh thinking about how he would have to wear his military uniform again. As I said before, China wanted to forget everything with a warm bath, sadly, while he was removing his uniform, the thought of what happened before popped into his mind causing him to grow red with anger and embarrassment. Also accidentally tearing up his jacket. China knew his boss wouldn't be happy with that...

Hong Kong was still in search for China's sewing kit after finding his batteries when there was a knock on the front door. Hong Kong sighed before heading towards the door, wondering what it was this time that was keeping him from beating his game. Hong Kong opened the door and there in front of him was his other brother that had taken care of him.

"My word, Hong Kong, look how much you've grown." England said with a gentlemen like smile, "May I come in, I need to, um, talk with China about something..." Hong Kong noticed the blush on England's face but only decided to ignore it. As he lead England to the living room, he said,

"China's in his room and not in a great mood," England gulped, "So stay here. It may take a while until China comes out." Hong Kong yelled down the hall to China that England was here then went off hunting for his sibling's sewing kit. England really didn't want to wait. What he really wanted to do was apologize to China ASAP. Once Hong Kong left the room, England went off the find China.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Roxas-ChanA.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v here! yeah, i was gonna write the next chapter of my other fanfic but... i got so inspired for this one! hope ppl dont mind! but i will continue the other one too! hope you like 'Gege's a Jiejie'! Reviews are loved!_

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~EDITED~<em>**

**__**_So i was rereading this n realized there was A LOT of weird typos so FIXED IT! hopefully...  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

England started to walk through the halls of China's house. It was a lot bigger than what it looked like outside. "C-China..." He called, hoping for a hint.

China was still in his room looking at the bit tear in his uniform jacket. "Where's Hong Kong with my sewing kit aru..." He said though a sigh as he continued to take off his undershirt when a sudden knock come from his door. Expecting it to be Hong Kong, China shouted back, back facing the door, "Come in aru..."

* * *

><p>Hong Kong was walking passed the back yard when he noticed a girl with long dark hair, back facing him. "When'd you get here, Taiwan?" Taiwan turned around, revealing a needle, a sewing kit, and a graphite hat with a peony sew onto the side and a thin braided crimson rope tied to the peony. "Hey, I was looking for that." Hong Kong walked towards Taiwan after noticing she had the sewing kit.<p>

"The sewing kit? Oh! Sorry!" Taiwan giggled, handing over the sewing kit, "Just sewing on the finishing touches for this cute outfit I made for China~ TA DA!~" Taiwan smiled proudly, showing off the hat. Hong Kong looked at the hat then at her, then back at the hat again and said,

"You and Japan just love dressing China up in different cosplays... And don't you already have sewing stuff at your house..." This made Taiwan blush, puffing out her cheeks and pouting.

"Well for some reason, I didn't have the right color threads and this one isn't a cosplay! See!" As Taiwan started to pull something out of her bag, they both heard a loud scream coming from the house. First, Hong Kong and Taiwan looked at each other, then ran towards the scream. Hong Kong was a lot fast than Taiwan and Taiwan had her bag with her. Since Hong Kong was faster he reached the locations of the screams first and saw England in front of China's room, his face as red as a new year's lantern. When Taiwan arrive at the scene of the crime, Hong Kong had already taken off towards England.

* * *

><p>England heard some fast footsteps coming towards him and slowly turning his head to where it was coming from. He saw Hong Kong running towards him, his eyes darkened with anger. Before England could even comprehend what was going on, Hong Kong leaped in the air and kick him, sending him flying down the hall. "You saw..." He said with a hint of murder in his usual monotone voice. Taiwan ran into China's room while Hong Kong walked over the England. The British man was knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Come in aru..." England opened the door ready to apologize for his behaviour this morning when he noticed China back was bare. "That took a while. You can set the sewing kit on the table aru." He then turned to the door, "So what did England wha-" China stopped midsentence, madly blushing. England was also blushing but much more worse than China. Although China had his clothes up, coving his chest the whole time, England still noticed- well um- girl stuff... China, the immortal country who beat the crap out of him this morning, the country who was always mistaken as a girl when first met, the country who had always overreact when called a girl, the country he was at war with and took Hong Kong away from, was actually female! China really was a girl! England's nose started to bleed once again while the other nation started to scream.<em>

When England woke up, he found himself tied to a chair in a dark room. The only light was above right him. "So, what did you see, England..." England recognized the monotone voice as Hong Kong and noticed the hint of murder in his voice this time. England gulp down his new slight fear of the Asian teen, finally saying,

"I didn't see anything! Well I did see enough the know that China's really a girl but I really didn't see anything!"

"HE SAW SOMETHING DA ZE!" The Korean accent showed that that was South Korea.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO ANA!" That was Thailand. England found it somewhat strange how some Asian countries had accents.

"WE'LL HAND HIM OFF TO NORTH DA ZE!" South Korea said, an evil laugh following afterwards.

"B-but, he'll kill him!" Thailand said nervously.

"Thailand, switch places with Vietnam..." Hong Kong face-palmed, sending the sweet Thai out.

"Viet! Hong Kong says to switch places ana!" There was a bit of a pause until Thailand returned, "Viet wants to know if she could bring her paddle," Hong Kong nodded leading Thailand to call back, "They said you can ana!" As soon As Thailand left, Vietnam entered the dark room. England could see the murderous intent in her eyes and malicious grin. It gave away why the Asian wanted the switch out the sweet Thai for her.

"So what should we do, Japan?" South Korea asked. _Japan's here too!__?_ England thought to himself. Japan stepped into the light and England could see the fury in his eyes. It was actually the first time England has seen Japan angry before. The Japanese man held out his katana, pointing it right in front of the British man, striking fear in his very core. England watched the katana at first, then to Japan and notice that all the other Asians were right behind him: Hong Kong, South Korea, and Vietnam. All eyes glowing red.

"Well we can't ask North for help" Japan finally spoke, eyes not moving away from England, "He maybe on speaking terms with Nee-San but he won't help us..." Hear this made England relax a bit when suddenly door swung open, revealing what England thought was a super cute, small girl. She was wearing a graphite shirt with long sleeves that covered her hands with two golden stripes wrapped around the ends, also a small golden ring above the top stripe and plain matching long pants that still showed her flat shoes. She was also wearing a matching hat that had a peony and thin red braced rope tied to the flower. Her hat cover her very dark silky blown hair that was tied up into two buns. England had never met her before until he realized the red armband on her left arm, it had a golden star like China's and what really shocked him was the characters 中國 written on the left corner of her shirt.

"C-China...?" England mumbled, shocked at the sight.

"Aiyah! What are you guys doing aru!" Once England heard 'aru', he knew that it was China.

* * *

><p><em>中國 <em>_= China_

_so, there it is! Fem!China! hahaha! i love her character design! so cute! so look it up cuz i'm pretty sure i didn't describe it that great... haha jkjk~ sorry for any OoC-ness! hehe, don't u love d asians 0w0 slight credit 4 ouran too! Reviews are Loved!_

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

><p>EDITED!<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

"CHINA!" Korea leaped towards China, ready to grope, "YOU'RE SO CUTE DA ZE!" China quickly stopped Korea with a kick to the face.

"I had enough groping today aru..." China said very annoyed, one of those anime veins popping up while also shaking his- her head in annoyance. All the Asians were confused because Korea hadn't yet groped China today, England, however knew exactly what he- she was talking about. After kicking Korea to the side, China walked over the Japan and took the katana he was holding in front of England. China was holding it as if she was going to cut him up. Afraid for his life, England shut his eyes closed and turned his head away. What shocked him- actually, what shocked everyone, was that China cut the ropes holding England down to his chair.

All eyes were on China, everyone surprised. "Are you gonna do something, Pee Sao...?" Thailand asked breaking the silence. China only ignored her younger brother and asked,

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Opium...?"

"EEEHHHHH!" Every single person in the room had the exact some reaction to China's kindness: eyes opening as wide as can be, jaws dropping down, all staring at China who just smiled and gave England a hand. Everyone, completely shocked... Except for Hong Kong, he didn't say a word and kept his poker face, although his eyes may have or may have not widen just a bit.

* * *

><p>After dinner that night, China apologized to England about her siblings' behavior and had to run to Korea's house to get all her clothes back because Korea refused to return them, leaving all her siblings with England. "Be back in about an hour depend on how Korea hid them this time..." China said before leaving. Korea really loved 'playing' with his older brot- sister.<p>

There they all sat in the living room, all Asian eyes on England while he sat on the opposite side from them all, staring back. The silence was killing him (England), making him more nervous every passing minute. "So... How long did you guys know China was, um, female..."

"We all knew the first time we met Jiejie..." Taiwan was first to spoke.

"We don't hide things from each other ana!" Thailand added.

"We're one big happy Asian family!" Korea concluded with a large grin.

"Then why'd you all hind it from the rest of us...?" England knew he had asked an iffy question when he noticed everyone turning and looking at each other, not exactly wanting to answer.

"Chinese stuff..." was what Hong Kong said first, "Back then, men were considered superior. Women just had to hold their tongue." Taiwan and Vietnam were definitely not happy with that. Continuing on, Hong Kong said, "Jiejie was stripped from her role as a country right away when they found out she was a girl..." England was shocked when he heard this. He wondered if people could really do that: strip someone from their role of being a personified country.

"May I ask, how is China, well, China now...?" Once again all Asian nations looked at each other unsure. This time, Vietnam answered.

"Ever heard of that one Disney movie, 'Mulan'?" England slowly nodded his head with a look on his face that said 'what the bloody hell'. "Well, there you go."

"What..." Some Asians face-palmed at England's reply, other sighed. Next was Japan to speak.

"It was a true story but the names were change throughout history. Nee-San was brought into a Chinese family while she was a 'normal' person,"

"That part got cut out of the story da ze~"

"Yeah... Anyways, Nee-San snuck into the army and fought in the war."

"Sadly, during the war, she was injured while nearly wiping out all of the opposing army and got caught," England grew a new fear of China hearing that she practically wiped out a whole army. Vietnam continued on, "China was about to be killed right then but-"

"But the love between Jiejie and the young general was so strong~" Taiwan giggled aloud.

"B-but! Wouldn't he think China was a boy!" England said a bit loudly, standing up out of his seat. Taiwan giggled even more and was off in her yaoi fangirl land until Hong Kong 'chopped' her head.

"THAT WAS NOT WHAT HAPPEN!" Vietnam corrected a bit angrily, "Anyways, the general owed her his life 'cuz she save him, blah blah blah, they kicked China out and left her behind in the mountains-"

"Please say the story correctly ana!" Thailand interrupted, "It's one of my favorite stories!" and so, Thailand ended up continuing, "Pee Sao saw about a handful of the enemy survived and went to tell at the imperial palace ana. Sadly, no one believed her but Pee Sao didn't quit! When the enemy started to attack, she help out a bunch. Pee Sao ideas and creativity was great ana!"

"But that was when Nona was a lot younger da ze," Korea snickered. This time, Japan was the one to 'chop'.

"Anyways... Pee Sao saved China, the actual country! Another part of the story that was cut out was that she was given back the title of being a China personification ana! But she refused to go through all that again and as years pasted, Pee Sao turned into Pee Chai ana..."

"Jiejie went though hell growing up as a girl, before all that hero stuff," Hong Kong started, "you aren't gonna tell anyone, are you?" All pleading eyes (besides Hong Kong's) were on England. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to. China masqueraded herself as a boy for so long, how could somewhat just ruin all that effort?

"I swear I will never tell a single soul about this," You could see the seriousness in England's eyes, "cross my heart"

"Good..."

"Oh how I love that story~" Taiwan said happily, "It was great, too! It's so cute how Jiejie blushes every time she watches that movie! Especially the scene with her first love~" Taiwan giggle so much at that, while the words 'first love' echoed England's head, his eyes gaped.

"Yeah, he was kinda a looker, huh?" Vietnam joined in with Taiwan while the rest of the boys sat quietly and awkwardly and England, not so cheerful. Little did anyone know that China was listening nearly the whole time. It didn't take long for her to find all her clothing and put them away.

* * *

><p>China sighed at the many old memories she had in the past: learning basic martial arts, getting picked on the first day of training camp but soon making many friends, being the 'bravest' of the army. She was glad to have joined the army. She was also glad that England would keep her secret. China started to giggle when he sounded so serious and blushed a bit but then blushed madly when Taiwan and Vietnam were talking about 'her first love'. China sighed again and was gonna head back to her room when someone stopped her. She turned around and saw Hong Kong hold her arm back.<p>

"I'm sorry, Jiejie..." Hong Kong started looking down towards the floor. He knew from that start that she was listening, "It was my fault England found out. I should've made sure he stay in the living room," he said, a hint of sadness in his monotone voice. China smile apologetically and hugged her younger brother. Hong Kong's eyes widened when she hugged him.

"It's okay, Didi! It wasn't your fault aru. It was mine for letting England open the door." She giggled and released Hong Kong. Both blushing just a tiny bit.

"I promise Jiejie, I won't let anyone else find out you're a girl." China giggled again and playfully messed her little brother's hair.

"Aiyah! I have an over protective little brother aru!" China joked with a super cheerful smile on her face, "Wan an!" She said good night before walking off to her room. One corner of Kong Hong mouth moved upwards, making a small half smile.

* * *

><p>~OMAKE~<p>

"W-wait, so does China, well um, just used the men's washroom...?" England asked, very curious about the answer. Hong Kong was out of the room and everyone was unsure the answer.

"A-anyways..." Japan really wanted to avoid the question and England didn't mind, it was kinda awkward. Although he wasn't the only one who wanted to know the answer, "So Taiwan, how'd you get Nee-San to dress like a girl...?"

"Yeah? Nona was really cute da ze!" Taiwan giggled again while Vietnam sighed.

"I was gonna force Jiejie to wear it but since Korea already took all her clothes and her military uniform ripped, she had no choice~"

"What about her hair! She could've just left it in a ponytail ana."

"Viet helped me with that part~" China had refused to do it but Vietnam held her down. It was difficult for Taiwan to do her sister's hair with her constantly struggling but they managed to do it. "Japan-Kun~ you got pictures right~?" Japan then held out his camera, a little shine in the eye, "SEND IT TO ME!"

"ME TO DA ZE!"

"I would like to see Pee Sao dress more like a girl, too ana...

_So this is what the Asians are like outside of world meetings..._ England thought to himself while the Asian family, excluding China and Hong Kong, crowd around Japan and his camera.

* * *

><p><em>I guess i could stop here... but i won't~ hehehe~ let's see... translations... um... are they self explanatory? if not just say so n i'll fix. Yeah, so i watched Mulan recently and it's just a cute movie! all though the moive i had to laugh a lot cuz China really did always pop up in my head~ SOME parts were inspired by Mulan but the rest of the stuff i thought of. REVIEWS ARE LOVED!<em>

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Mulan belongs to Disney_

* * *

><p>EDITED<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days passed since England found of about the Asian nation's little secret and promised to keep it a secret, making everything back to normal. Well, sort of... For some reason, England could not shake off the feeling of someone watching him since the day he found out China's true gender. He shuddered at the thought of China really being a girl. I mean, after all they went through and he hadn't had the slightest idea! Well maybe at first but China was very convincing when acting like a man.

Still having the feeling that someone was watching him, England quickly spun around and pointed, shouting, "AH-HA!" but no one was there that England could see. Maybe it was just his mind playing games on him, England thought. No one should be around yet. There was another Allies meeting and England usually got there first and pretty early, doodling on the black board while waiting. He continued walking but then, out of nowhere,

"_ACHOO!"_

"Bless you," England said out of reflex.

"Thanks da ze!" Quickly, England again turn around, this time, knowing for sure someone was there.

"KOREA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU DOING HERE!" England was correct, it was South Korea. The Korean popped out from his hiding place with a smile on his face.

"Oh! Hi England! I was just, um, checking out this plant da ze!" Korea started to laugh a laugh similar to America's, making up on obvious lie about why he was hiding, "Did you know plants originated in me da ze!... GOTTA GO!" And with that, Korea sprinted out the building, leaving the British man to ponder on what just happen.

"England!" England turned around once again and noticed China trotting over to him. He couldn't help but blush at the Chinese nation who was masquerading as a boy, "What're you doing out here aru? Usually you're the first in the meeting room." England wasn't sure if he should say anything about Korea spying on him so he kept that to himself.

"Oh, um, I was just headed there."

* * *

><p>"AND THE HERO IS ME!" America shouted triumphantly. While all the other nations sighed at America's childish behavior, England was busy feeling, once again, like someone was watching him that he completely ignored America's whole plan about destroying the Axis Powers and what not (or something like that). He kept looking all over the room incase South Korea was hiding some place again.<p>

"England... England... YO ENGLAND! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" England was looking under the table when America finally got his attention, "What's wrong man? Usually you're like, the first to say something about my awesome plan," America was looking at him funny. Hell, everyone was looking at the British man funny.

"What, oh yeah, whatever, your plan's stupid..." England said, not really paying attention. He was still looking around.

"Looking for something, _Angleterre_?" France couldn't help but want to mess with England.

"Whatever you bloody frog..."

"OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO _MOI_!" France shouted, standing on feet, an anime vein popping up on his head. No, England wasn't really listening to France, that's how persistent he was about finding his 'stalker'.

"I feel there is an extra person here, _da_?" Everyone turned to Russia, seeing, as always, an innocent childish smile. England was glad he wasn't the only one who felt there was someone else here.

"Um... Let's just end the meeting here... NOT THAT I'M SCARED OR ANYTHING!" America started to laugh his 'hero' laugh, only a bit nervously.

"_Oui!_ I would also rather we stop now. I'm a bit busy this evening" England and China both shuddered hearing that while America continued laughing, not paying attention to France, and Russia just watching everything. Moments later, everyone left but England noticed China was still sitting in his- _her_ seat before he walked out the door.

"Um... China...?"

"KOREA! TAIWAN! HONG KONG! COME OUT RIGHT NOW ARU!" England winced at how loud and stern China's voice was. Right then, all three said Asian nations came out. Korea crawled out from under the table, Taiwan came out from behind a plant, and Hong Kong's head peeked out from a ceiling tile. England's eyes widened as all the Asians came out of their hiding places, and didn't he check if someone was under the table! "What were you guys doing aru?" China asked, arms crossed and keeping the sternness in her voice. What England wanted to know was how they even got in. Heck- he wanted to know how China even knew they were around!

"Spying on England..." Hong Kong said flat out. The other two kept their heads down while England's jaw dropped.

"W-we've been doing it for a couple days now..." Taiwan said softly.

"He only caught us once da ze!" Korea said, somewhat proudly.

"He caught you, you idiot!" Taiwan smacked the back of Korea's head, "Did you really have to sneeze!" While Taiwan and Korea started to argue, Hong Kong just stood there and China started to grow impatient. England was feeling somewhat awkward discovering it were the youngest of the Asians stalking him the past couple of days.

"AI!" China's boom voice scared everyone (but Hong Kong). After sighing, China stood up and continued, "We will talk about this when we get home aru. Right now, go apologize to England." She ordered, pointing to the only non-Asian in the room. All three walked over, bowing their heads, apologizing.

"I-it's fine..." England put both is hands up in a surrendering kind of way, not exactly sure how to react, "N-no big deal right?"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL ARU!" China fumed then sighed. England chuckled while scratching the back of his head nervously. The three younger nations apologized again then walked out the room, darting away as soon as they got into the hall. "I don't even know why they'd do that aru..." England smiled at China while she pinched the roof of her nose.

"They're just trying to protect you," he reassured, walking over to China, "I wouldn't blame them. I'm the big 'bad guy' that found out about your little secret."

"But that was absolutely inappropriate aru! I could just tell this was Hong's idea aru..." China said sighing again. Then, she started to giggle, which England found very cute.

"What's so funny?"

"For the past couple of days, you only realized they were stalking you _once_ aru?" China started laughing even more, making England blush out of embarrassment.

"I-I sensed them! I sensed them the whole time!"

"But only caught them once aru" England couldn't argue with that, he just turned even more red.

"Sh-shut up..." China giggled again and started walking away. England followed, "W-when you get home... Don't punish your siblings or anything..." China turned to face England, who was looking the opposite direction, avoiding her gaze, "They're just protecting their older sister..." China could tell England was blushing because his ears where turning red.

"_Hmph, _you're too soft aru!" England quickly turned to face China again, noticing her nose in the air, eyes closed and cheeks puffed out. She opened one of her eyes to see England looking back at her, then closing it again.

"What's that supposed to mean!" China starts to giggling again.

"Alright aru..."

" 'Alright aru' what?"

"Alright, I won't punish my siblings~" China looked up at England and smiled, making him blush even more.

"H-hell if I care if you do!" England turned his head away again, hoping to hide his blush. Sadly failing... "They were stalking me for practically a week!"

"5 days isn't a week aru..." England could just tell through the tone of her voice that she was smiling. He didn't care though. He was smiling too. _It must be nice having younger siblings who care about you..._ England thought, both walking out the of the building.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"Do you see them?"

"No... Wait! There they are da ze! So what's the plan this time, Hong?"

"..."

"Hong Kong..."

"..."

"EARTH TO HONG!"

"Well Jiejie seems to trust England..."

"Awww! Hong's gone soft da ze~" *_SMACK!*_

"*_giggle*_ Never mess with Hong Kong, Korea~"

* * *

><p><em>Will Hong Kong, Taiwan and Korea continue stalking? well i'm not sure myself... the summary said so, so maybe... hahaha! hope this chapter shows a bit of IggyChu... As you can see, this is all Hong's idea~ nyaaawwww~~~ oh! and actually, Russia sensed Canada earlier, the Asians r too much of NINJAS to be realized by anyone but i guess England and of course China. REVIEWS ARE LOVED!<em>

* * *

><p><em>EDITED!<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Japan, keep an eye out for China-Nona will ya da ze?" Korea was looking out the window waiting for China. Japan was sitting next to him with a new manga.

"What for?" He asked, not looking up from his manga.

"We kinda used the ninja skills you taught us to stalk England and China-Nona found out~" This time, Japan looked up from reading just to give Korea a sour face. "What! It was Hong's idea da ze! Besides! All you need to do is shout that China-Nona's back! You don't want your youngest siblings to get in trouble, do ya da ze?" Japan sighed.

"China-Nee-San's back..."

"Yeah! Just like that da ze!"

"China-Nee-San's back."

"Okay, you got it. Now just shout it when she's back!"

"NEE-SAN IS JUST OUTSIDE, KOREA!" Japan shouted, losing a bit of his patience. He pointed out the window and there China was, just about to open the door.

"I'm home aru!" Right then, Korea dashed out the room panicked, to go warn Taiwan and Hong Kong, leaving Japan.

"Welcome back..." Japan sighed while China stared down at him. Japan turned to face his older sister and noticed her stare, then started fidgeting a bit, "Okay! I taught them a few ninja references! I didn't know they'd actually use it!" China giggled at how nervous Japan was getting and patted his head.

"Don't worry about it aru. You're not in trouble."

"What are you going to do with the others?" Japan couldn't help but worry about his younger siblings. He knew China's punishments were harsh. China thought about the question a bit.

"I wasn't going to do anything aru. I know that they had good intentions. But it may be fun poking at them for a while aru~" Both China and Japan started to laugh softly.

"C-China-Jie! I made you some tea!" Taiwan said nervously, bringing over two cups and a tea pot, "Please enjoy!" After setting the tea set on the table, she dashed away to the kitchen, similar to what Korea did earlier. China and Japan took a sip, enjoying the warm jasmine tea.

"Xie xie!"

"EEP!" China's sudden thanks startled Taiwan, making her drop a couple of cups. The crashes could be heard from the living room.

"T-Taiwan..."

"I-IT'S NOTHING JIEJIE! NOTHING AT ALL! HAHAHAHA!" Quickly and nervously, Taiwan cleaned up the shattered glass, leaving the kitchen like it was before.

* * *

><p>China was walking around the house, humming to herself until she noticed Korea out in the back yard. "Korea!" The Korean twitched, "What're you doing out there aru? It's starting to get dark!"<p>

"OH! HEY CHINA-NONA!" Korean turned around and started waving vigorously, "JUST UM, THINKING ABOUT A NEW SETTING FOR ONE OF MY DRAMAS DA ZE! YOUR GARDEN'S JUST SO PRETTY THAT IT GAVE THE PERFECT INSPIRATION FOR A SETTING DA ZE!" China could just tell Korea was getting nervous. It kind of entertained her, just a bit.

"Oh well, um Xie Xie!"

"NO! KOMAWOYO!" Korea smiled nervously at China, waving once again. China smiled, waved back and started walking away, relieving the Korean boy.

* * *

><p>Dinner was strangely quiet that night. Taiwan and Korea would usually be arguing about something but they stayed quiet. Thailand and Vietnam had other plans that night and Hong Kong and Japan were always quiet. The silence was heavy for Taiwan and Korea. China was somewhat amused and Japan pitied the two.<p>

"So aru..." China said, breaking the silence and making Taiwan and Korea jump in their seat, "Why're you two so quiet aru?" She asked, tilting her head to the side while a smile formed on her face. The two Asians gulp simultaneously.

"No reason da ze..."

"I-I'm just tired as all..." And so, the silence continued...

* * *

><p>"CHINA-JIE! IF YOU'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING, DO IT ALREADY!"<p>

"WE CAN'T TAKE THE ANXIETY ANYMORE DA ZE!"

"..."

China looked up from her wall scroll painting to see Taiwan and Korea flustered and Hong Kong, the same as always, standing at the doorway. He didn't really care what was going on, the other two just dragged him along. China giggled at first but then it turned into hard laughter. She laughed so hard that she began to cry, making her siblings very confused. When China's laughter started to die down, she wiped her tears and ushered her siblings to come over the her. They followed her directions and sat down in front of the Chinese.

"Listen. I wasn't going to do anything from the start aru!" Both Taiwan's and Korea's eyes widened, thinking about how they panicked all night for no reason, "I appreciate what you all were doing but I trust England with this and so can you aru. Now, can we stop this?" The three younger nations all looked at each other questionably. China noticed smiles and nodding, relief struck her knowing her younger siblings won't go ninja again.

"No can do!" They all say cheerfully, but one.

"EH?" China was really shocked and the younger Asians could see it in her face.

"It's for your own good da ze!"

"You may trust eyebrows but we're not so entirely convinced yet~"

"We're taking shifts and right now it's Thailand's turn..."

China couldn't believe all her younger siblings! After all that, they still went on with their little plan! And Thailand was even a part of this! "W-where's Thailand now?" The younger three were unsure.

"Viet's with him though..." Hong Kong said, "She had to make sure he didn't bring Toto along..."

"Somehow, he did anyways da ze!" China face-palmed, even Vietnam was in on the plan.

"Aiyah... You guys are all crazy aru!" Taiwan and Korea got up and started running before China could do anything, laughing on their way out the door. Hong turned his head from the door to his older sister as she sighed, pinching the roof of her nose again.

"Our biggest concern is when he's drunk, Jiejie..." China had to admit, Hong Kong made a great point there, "Please don't worry... Japan has been teaching us about stealth for a while now..."

"How long's a while aru...?"

"A week..." China face-palmed once again.

* * *

><p>England sighed as he continued walking home. It wasn't much of a secret that the Asians were following him now but it still felt very weird. "Thailand, you don't have to keep following me!" England said, stopping. And out popped the Thai man who was hiding in the bushes.<p>

"How'd you know it was me ana!" To answer Thailand's question, England pointed to the large elephant hiding behind a tree next to him, "Oh Toto..." He smiled, petting his elephant friend.

"I told you not to bring him, Thailand!" Vietnam jumped down from the same tree Toto was hiding behind, startling England.

"You're here too!"

"Don't be mean to Toto, Viet! I can't leave him at home ana!" The Vietnamese sighed, ignoring England's previous question while the Thai whined about leaving his friend. Then again, the answer did seem somewhat obvious.

"D-did Hong Kong tell you two to follow me...?" Vietnam and Thailand both turned to England. Thailand had a nervous look on his face while Vietnam kept her stern look.

"Y-you didn't see anything ana...!" With that, both Asians started walking backwards into the bushes, waving their hands in circles. And like that, they were gone.

"What the bloody hell was that..." England said staring at the bush they 'disappeared' into with a blank look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Next time, DON'T BRING TOTO!"<p>

"Okay, okay ana! Sorry, Toto..." Thailand said sadly. After a short ride on Toto, Thailand and Vietnam arrived back at China's house to see her waiting outside, arms crossed. "Um, I think we're in trouble ana..."

"Yep..."

When they reached the front door, The Vietnamese and Thai hopped off the elephant and bowed apologetically, knowing China had most likely already figured what they were doing. China only sighed and walked back inside thinking she might need another talk with the mastermind, Hong Kong.

* * *

><p><em>You do not know how long his chapter took me. so much writers block writing this one... Somewhat ninja Thailand and Vietnam was for <em>Mi3staR_. thanks for the review! At first, i wasn't exactly sure if they were gonna be all ninja like but hey, its fanfiction! Thanks to the people who read, review, add as fav or subscribe! I really appreciate it! srry about any OOC-ness! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!_

_I forgot this last chapter but_

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_he's awesome..._

* * *

><p><em>Edited!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

"OKAY GUYS! TIME TO START THE ALLIES MEETING!" America said in his loud hero voice. England sighed, knowing it was going to be another long and pointless meeting. "OKAY! So I got this like new idea on how we can defeat the Axis with me being the one and only HERO!" England started to tune out America's 'great' plan and doodled on his note pat; they were always somewhat the same plans. After what seemed like hours when it was only 30 minutes, he heard America shout, "CHINA! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN, MAN! YOU MISSED MY TOTALLY AWESOME PLAN!" England's head shoots towards the door to see the Chinese man, who's actually a girl. All eyes were on China when she finally said,

"I didn't plan on being late, but I was busy, um, making... egg... tarts..." England noticed how China nervously stumbled with her sentence and instantly knew it was a lie. She was actually trying to make sure Hong Kong wouldn't proceed with his plans, at least for the day. It really took everything out of her to try and convince him to stop, which may or may not have worked. "However, I don't regret what I did aru..." No one but England could tell she was lying.

"OOOOH! DID YOU BRING US ANY!" America asked excitedly. Even France and Russia were curious about the answer and who could blame them! China's Hong Kong style egg tarts are the best! England face-palmed while China exhaustively sighs.

"S-sorry..."

"AWWW MAN! NOW I'M HUNGRY!" America pouts, half because of wanting to eat some of China's egg tarts and half because it was practically lunch time.

"_Oui_, I'm also somewhat hungry, too..." and so, everyone took a lunch break only about 45 minutes into the meeting. China on the other hand, took a seat at her usual spot at the table and instantly fell asleep, her head resting on her arms on the table. England was just about to leave before he noticed the Chinese girls' actions. He couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight.

"Why're ya chuckling?" America asked, popping next to England out of nowhere. Startled, England jumped a bit away from America and was now fumed.

"Don't scare me like that, bloody git!" America grinned, ear to ear, proud he unintentionally scared England.

"Wimp!" He turned and noticed China sleeping, walking over to her, "China?" America starts poking at the sleeping Asian and grins once again when she startled mumbling a bit in her sleep, "England, check it out! He's like totally asleep!" America laughed, continuing to poke the sleeping China.

"America!" England runs over to the American, attempting to make him stop.

"OH YEAH! Hey! You've heard about China!" America asked England, stopping the poking.

"W-what..." England replied nervously.

"China's like a chic now!"

"W-WHAT YOU MEAN! CHINA IS 100% MALE! YOU'RE CRAZY, AMERICA! WHAT? YOU BUMPED YOUR HEAD ON SOMETHING?" England hysterically laughs, hoping America would reconsider his comment.

"No man! I'm like way serious! I know it sounds crazy, well kinda... But really! Look, I found one of Japan's cameras-"

"Really...?" England interrupted. He found it really weird that Japan would leave his camera someplace.

"Okay fine! I took it without him knowing! I wanted to know what he takes pictures of all the time! So anyways-"

"YOU STOLE ONE OF JAPAN'S CAMERAS!"

"DUDE STOP INTERRUPTING ME! NOT COOL MAN! AND I PUT IT BACK! ANYWAYS! So, I took one of his camera's and the memory card was like FILLED with pictures of China! And not like regular pics man! He was in all these different cosplays!" America started laugh. He laughed so hard the he was crying on the floor, holding onto his stomach. "He was like Mio ((K-On)), Lenalee ((D. Gray-Man)), Sailor Mars ((Sailor Moon)), Fuko ((Clannad)), even a French maid with cat ears and everything! Which was surprisingly hot... There were A LOT of pictures. IT WAS HILARIOUS!" America laughed even harder, pounding on the floor while England madly blushed, picturing China as a French kitty-maid. England turned to China, seeing her still asleep while his nose starts bleeding.

"W-was he even s-smiling in the pictures..."

"Well, no, actually some of them looked like he was either out of breath, blushing and sometimes, crying... hmm... Plus Taiwan was in some of the pictures..." America answered while tapping his chin, once he'd caught his breath, "...England, your nose is bleeding..." America added with a sly grin, "And you always say France is a perv!"

"I-I'M NO PERV! I'M A GENTLEMEN! DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT HORNY FRANCE! AND SEE, CHINA WAS FORCED TO COSPLAY!"

"BUT BUT I SAW ONE THAT WASN'T A COSPLAY! He was cross-dressing! PLUS! It didn't look like he was embarrassed or anything! SEE, I PRINTED MY OWN COPY!" America pulled out his wallet and showed England a picture of China. She was wearing the same clothes she wore when England was tied up by the Asians, "China's a cute girl, huh?"

"WILL YOU QUIT CALLING CHINA A GIRL! SHE ISN'T ONE!" England shouted, slapping America's wallet out of his face. America laughs once again, only to suddenly stop and look at England, confused. "What the bloody hell now?"

" 'She' ? You just called China a 'she'..." England's eyes shot open, realizing what he just did. America was right, he did call China a 'she'.

"N-no I didn't! You're hearing thinks, ol' chum!" England nervously laughs, turning pale.

"Now you're making up excusing and laughing. Plus you're turning pale. Dude, what's up? No one mistakes China for a chic twice. It's always the first time, then a terribly scarring experience with China's wok, and never again, so that wasn't a slip up." _Shit!_ England thought. America was a lot more sharper than what everyone gave him credit for.

"No, I said 'he'..."

"No you didn't..."

"America, why do you even have the picture of China in your wallet!" England was hoping changing the subject would make America forget the topic and never bring it up again.

"Come on! China looks so sweet and cute as a chic! Actually..." America turns his head towards the still sleeping China, curiously.

"A-America..." England noticed America walking towards China so he ran between them when America was practically a foot away from her. "W-what're you doing..."

"Aren't you curious? Well, I am! When China was cosplaying, he was all girls, then that picture of him cross-dressing and you calling him a 'she', I'm way curious man! And to be honest..." England noticed America started to blush a bit, "I-I kinda, well um... How should I put this... Uh... You know when China was like kicking your ass and I, being the hero, saved you? Well... I kinda felt something while holding him back in this, uh, general... area..." America started to heat up even more while patting his chest. England knew what he meant and now both Westerners were blushing, "I shrugged it off at first! But now... OKAY NEVERMIND!" America abruptly shouted, turning around and stiffly walking out the door. England could see both America's ears turning red. He sighs.

"Hopefully America won't bring this back up again..." He said to no one in particular. England looked down at the Chinese girl and sighed, "I'm sorry, China. I messed up. I swore I wouldn't say anything and crossed my heart." England sighs once again and left out the door, leaving China at the table. Quietly, without England knowing, China turned her head. Golden orbs watching the British man walk out the door. She sighed once she for sure knew England was gone and sat back up.

"Aiyah, who could sleep though all that laughing and yelling aru..." China said, a bit edgy, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow on the table. China had heard everything since America's 'wimp' comment and woke up more during the poking. She turns once again to the door which England had left though and sighed again, "You didn't mean it aru... It just slipped up... Right...?" China shook her head, trying to shake off any doubt, "No! It just slipped out aru! An accident aru!" She then got up and head out the door, leaving the empty meeting room. Unable to help it, China sighed one last time before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><em>I am such a cheesy author... *cries in emo corner* So China was able to convince Hong to take a break for a day and look what happens *giggle *giggle. I was trying to write a bit of IggyChu but didn't know how to fit it in. But if u squint! You might be able to see it! maybe...Okay, so i honestly didn't know what i was thinking when i was listing anime characters n stuff! I RLY DONT KNOW! Also i was considering putting an omake but didn't wanna ruin d moment =w=v hehehe... thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to <em>Gege's a Jiejie_! you guys r loved! thx 4 reading! REVIEWS R ALWAYS LOVED!_

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

><p><em>EDITED!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey... Where's China?" America asked while looking around the empty meeting room, "He was sleeping there like half an hour ago..." He added looking under the table.

"Do you really think he'd be under the table..." England sighed, shaking his head the while.

"Hey, you never know! I mean, South Korea was under here before, right?" _H-how'd he know that! _The Brit thoughtto himself_, _giving America a look that says 'WTF'.

"China went home, da!" England and America both shot their heads around, getting scared from the Russian behind them.

"H-how'd you know that...?" England asked warily.

"I saw him. He said he was going home early all tiredly." Russia answered, an innocent childish smile shown across his face.

"SO HE'S GONNA MISS OUT ON MY TOTALLY AWESOME PLAN?" America shouted, waving his arms up and down while pouting.

"Lucky..." England grumbled. America heard the Brit's comment and 'chopped' him, "HEY!"

While America and England argued- or more like England yelling at America while he laughed, ignoring the fuming Brit- Russia stood smiling until he got bored. After a while of watching England and America 'argue', Russia decided to head home like China.

While walking down the hall, Russia bumped into France, who was whistling back towards the meeting room.

"_Bonjour_, _Russie!_ Where're you headed?" France asked Russia when he noticed the Russian was walking the opposite direction of the meeting room. Russia stood in front of France for a while, continuing to smile. France was creeped out a bit until Russia said,

"Home, da? America and England are arguing and I got bored. China already went home so I decided to do the same," Russia continued walking and France quickly got out of his way. He stroked his chin a little, thinking about his next move. He decided to walk over to England and America to see what they were arguing about, knowing it would be entertaining.

France watched the two for a while from the end corner of the hall. He heard something about how America's a 'bloody idiot' who's 'going to die from a heart attack' and how England was a 'crazy old fashion oldie' who 'needs to get some real friends instead of imaginary ones'. France snickers as he also decides to head home. _Might as well save some time_ he thought as he headed out the door. Allies meetings never did end with much progress.

* * *

><p>"H-hey... Where'd everyone go...?" England said, stopping America during his comment about England's cooking. America looked around, noticing that they were the only two left in the building.<p>

"I think they left, man..." England sighs while shaking his head and America laughs nervously, "Guess we're done with the meeting!" He puts on a huge grin while England face-palms and heads towards the direction of the exit. He could feel a migraine coming.

Before England was out the door, America grabbed his arm, his ear-to-ear smile turning into a mischievous smile.

"Wanna go see if China's really a girl!" England's eyes shoots wide open when hearing America's question, "I'm gonna prove to you that China really _is_ a girl!" He added triumphantly, dragging England with him towards the direction of China's house.

"I THOUGHT YOU DROPPED THE BLOODY THOUGHT!" England shouts to America, not able to keep up with the speed of the over enthusiastic American. In fact, England wasn't even running nor being dragged; America was running so fast that England was practically in the air, dangling as America continued running. "WILL YOU STOP RUNNING, AMERICA! AMERICA? ALFRED!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Asian household, Hong Kong was playing his newest game that Japan game him; Final Fantasy XIII-2. He was 34 done with the RPG when he heard the front door open and close. He left his game on and left his room to go see who was at the door.

"Jiejie? What're you doing home so early?" Hong Kong was confused to see China. Usually she wouldn't be back until around 6:45 and it was 1:53. China sigh, taking off her shoes and sliding on her Shinatty-Chan slippers.

"Just tired, Hong..." Hong Kong watched as China hazily walked by him, heading towards the backyard. The Chinese girl sighs once again as she slid the door open and walked out, then sliding it closed again.

Hong Kong knew there was more to China's haziness besides her being tired. The said Chinese boy went back inside his room to find a save spot and turn off his game that he'd been playing straight through, never turning it off. Final Fantasy XIII-2 was how China got Hong Kong to stay home that day.

**FLASHBACK!**

_After a __long__ time of trying to get Hong Kong to stay away from England, at least for the day, China was about to give up until she remembered something._

_"Are you sure you don't want to stay home aru?" China smiled sweetly, making Hong Kong a bit confused._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Then what about that new game you got from Japan, what was it called again aru...?" China's smile turned from sweet to sly. She noticed Hong Kong's eyes widen, "If I am correct, it was Final Fantasy XIII-2 and I do believe you haven't even started it yet aru..." Hong Kong gulped. "It would be horrible if Korea finished his copy before you-" Hong Kong darted off towards his room before China could even finish her last sentence, "even... started... yours..."_

_China sighed, exhausted from her little battle with Hong Kong. Why was he so determined to be so ninja! Then again, what was with teenage boys with RPG's?_

**END FLASHBACK!**

China was in the middle of mediating when she heard footsteps walking towards her. She was mediating on a large rock besides pond with little koi fish swimming around in it, completely surrounded by silence and nature, away from the modern world, trying to relax.

China's eyes instantly shot open when the footsteps gotten close. She grabbed a long bamboo stick ((or is it called 'shoot'...?)) that was laying next to her and swung it with one fast and graceful motion, towards the person causing footsteps. The person in question swiftly dodged the attack, leaping into the air.

With another immediate motion, China rotates the ends of the bamboo, one end pointing down behind her while the other pointed up towards the mysterious culprit. The mysterious culprit did a graceful back flip while still in the air, landing skillfully on his feet and right hand on the bamboo, his left hand still out for balance.

"H-Hong!" China speechlessly and firmly held onto the bamboo stick ((or shoot...)) that Hong Kong was on. Out of nowhere, a tea tray landed on the palm of the Chinese boy's free hand. The said boy was moving his hand around a bit, catching two teacups and a tea pot, having it one by one land of the tray. China giggled as Hong Kong got down from the bamboo weapon, holding the tray of tea.

"Don't sneak up on me aru!" China smiled brightly, retreating her fighting stance, "You've gotten better, Hong~" She added, playfully messing up her younger, yet slightly taller, brother's hair. Hong Kong blushed at China's praise for him. "I still remember when you were learning how to dodge but did it all wrong~ You'd always land on your butt aru!" She laughed, while Hong Kong blushed even more.

China taught her siblings basic martial arts when they were younger, although they all stopped wanting learn after the basics except for Hong Kong. They all eventually got bored and stopped. Well, Japan did developed kendo and all that ninja/samurai stuff but that was besides the point. China still taught Hong Kong different types of deathly martial arts techniques to this every day.

"You're lucky I stopped when I did aru!" China proudly smiled as Hong Kong sighed.

"I brought you some tea..." Hong Kong said while China was climbing back onto the rock. When she got on it, she sat back down and took the tray that Hong Kong was holding out towards her. Hong Kong joined her on the rock once she took the tray out of his hands.

"Xie xie!" Hong Kong nodded, pouring the tea the while. They both sat comfortably on the large rock, sipping their tea. After a short silence, Hong Kong decided to break it.

"Jiejie?"

"Hmm?" China was still sipping her tea.

"A-are you okay? You didn't really seem like yourself earlier." China stiffened up before setting her cup down and turning towards Hong Kong. She noticed her little brother still had his poker face on but showed genuine concern in his eyes.

"O-oh course I'm fine aru! Why wouldn't I be?" China laughed nervously.

"Jiejie..." Hong Kong didn't buy it at all.

"I'm as happy as can be aru!" China put up a fake cheery smile on her face.

"Jiejie."

"The Allies can just be so annoying at times aru!" China added, laughing nervously again.

"Yao-Jie!" Hong Kong said firmly, causing Yao to instantly stop babbling. Hong Kong hadn't used her real name in a long time. "You suck at lying, Yao-Jie..." China pouts at Kong Hong's comment. Was she really _that_ bad at lying. Then again, Hong Kong's practically the sharpest Asian. Yao looked down at her lap, blushing.

"I-it's nothing, Hong..." She said, meaning his real name instead of the shorter version of his nation name. Hong sighed, a bit annoyed at his older sister.

"Come on, Yao-Jie..." He picks up Yao's chin and makes her face him, "What's up...?" His tone of voice was filled with genuine concern. Yao just turns away, her hair drooping over her eyes. Hong crosses him arms while Yao mumbles something. "Shénme? ((What?))" She mumbles something again. "Yao-Jie..."

"America suspected something about me being a girl and England _accidently_ said something about it aru!" Yao forced herself to say, putting emphasis on the word 'accidently'. Yao's eyes were shut closed when she forced out the sentence so she opened one eye to see Hong's expression. It was a bit tricky with his poker face and all. "D-Didi?" She loosened up, confused that her younger brother didn't say anything. Spoke too soon, though.

Hong quickly took the same bamboo weapon ((yeah, that's what I'm just gonna call it...)) that Yao used earlier and started to walk off. "I'm gonna kill that bloody huàidàn (('bastard'))..." Hong said with a malicious tone of voice, using both Mandarin and British swears. Yao couldn't see it because his back was towards her, but Hong was really pissed and his poker face just made him look scarier.

"AIYAH! HONG! NO ARU!" After getting scared of Hong's voice (like I said, she didn't see his face), Yao leaped towards Hong, glomping him from behind. Sadly, it didn't face him at all. Hong continued walking, dragging Yao- who slid down his back and was now clung onto his stomach from behind- with him, "Hong! Hong! He's your brother, Hong!"

Hong suddenly stopped. After a short pause, he turned and looked down at Yao. She looked back up at him too and Hong noticed her eyes were all watery. "Qǐng tíngzhǐ ((Please stop))..." Hong was really mad now. He really wanted to beat the shi- crap out of England for practically revealing his older sister's true gender, but couldn't go against his teary older sister's request. Yao knew how enraged Hong was because he balled up his hand into a fist, squeezing it so hard the it broke the bamboo into two.

"Hǎo ba ((Okay))..." Hong sighed. Yao smiled brightly at Hong's answer that her eyes shined and sparkled. Hong looked down at her, eyes widened and speechless "...eh..."

"Xie xie, Didi!" Yao stood back up and hugged her younger brother, causing his cheeks to become lightly pink. Yao stopped hugging him and tilted her head to side, noticing his light blush. She smiled and kissed her little brother's cheek, causing him to blushed a lot more.

"Y-Yao Jiejie!" Hong shouted flustered as Yao giggled and trotted back to the large rock. Once seated back on the rock, she smiled at her still blushing brother and waved at him. His blushed died down and he walked over towards Yao, a light smile forming on his face.

"I won't hurt Arthur now, but the bloody Brit's still gonna get it," Hong added arrogantly as he seated himself next to Yao. The Chinese girl sighs, patting her younger brother's head, still smiling happily.

* * *

><p><em>ACHOO!<em> England sniffled before continuing to walk. "How can you get yourself lost..." England said, face-palming with a huge headache. He and America were still wondering around, trying to find China's house.

"Come on! All these houses look the same and so do all Asians!" America pouted.

"No they do not!"

"...Wait, are you talking about the houses or the Asians...?"

"Both you bloody git!"

"WHERE IS HIS HOUSE!" America complained. England sighed. England actually knew they took a wrong turn but wasn't able to say anything because America wouldn't hear it, saying he didn't need any help. They've been wondering for practically 45 minutes. "WE'RE NEVER GONNA FIND IT!" America shouted.

"Shut up ya git! You're causing a bloody scene!" It was already enough be practically be the only people with blonde hair wondering endlessly around town and having being glance at them because of that, but now everyone was staring at them like they were crazy. England sighs, getting way to annoyed for his own good.

* * *

><p>~OMAKE~<p>

"Jiejie..." Yao turned her head towards her little brother, a bit disappointed that he wasn't using her name anymore. She noticed he was looked down past her face.

"Shì ma?"

"Where're your Shinatty slippers...?" Hong asked curiously. He noticed before that she put them on earlier but now she was wearing her regular slip on shoes. Yao smiled.

"Oh, I just switched my shoes real fast aru. Didn't want Shinatty-Chan to get dirt while outside aru~" She started laughing cheerfully, while Hong anime sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><em>HOLY SHUSNIT! 2,330 WORDS! not counting this part of course~ BUT WOAH! but hopefully his makes up for a late post! srry about that, I was working on my other story. but midwinter break next week so hopefully i'll be typing all day! plus i have a whole bunch of ideas, some thanks to China Moon! thx China Moon-San! n about d FFXIII-2, yeah that's not as new anymore i guess but Hong was playing FFXIII in the beginning so y not? hahaha! oh Asian boys with videogames~ oh! n that whole blushy Hong scene was inspired by a pic i stumbled upon! Hong Kong wasn't all blushy but it looked kinda like a HongKongXChina pic n it looked somewhat cute... China can look cute with anyone damn it... *bangs hand on wall* wat's wrong with me... *cries*... man this chapter took FOREVER! like... 4 hrs n i didn't even notice!<em>

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_


	8. Chapter 8

_Quick 'thank you's to a reader of mine cuz i can't reply to her comment through PM __**so if u don't care n just wanna read, then just skip this...**__:_

_**Avil**__: thanks for the review/comment! it is very loved! Hong n China r just WAY ADORABLE! I was considering having Russia there, but thought it'd be way weird. *cough plus i can't write him that well cough* hahaha!_

_ALSO! SHOUT OUT TO _**China Moon**_! YOU R LOVED!_

_**ENJOY CHAPTER 8!**_

* * *

><p>"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" England practically blew up like a volcano, grabbing America's arm and dragging him some direction, "Yao lives this way, bloody idiot!" They were in public so England had to use China's real name.<p>

"Awww, and I almost had it!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! NOW SHUT UP! Giving me a bloody headache..." While England grumbled some stuff to himself, America nervously smiled and waved at some people they were passing by. They were all giving them faces that said either 'wtf...', 'are they okay...?', 'oh dear...', 'what strange people...', or 'stupid westerners... '. His nervous smile and wave were to indicate that everything was fine.

"You really need to chill, Arthur..." America said through his nervous smile. England glared back at him while still walking towards China's house. America gulped, believing he should stay quiet.

"Man, China lives _far!_" America complained. England and America had just reached China's home, located at the end of town.

"It wasn't _that _far... America, what are you doing...?" England saw that America was climbing over China's large stone fence. He offered his hand towards England, offering to help him up.

"Looking for proof, DUH!" America smiled his large hero smile while England blankly looked at him.

"Are you mad...? That's illegal!" England fumed, waving his arms up and down. America laughed at England, forcefully pulling him up, "What kind of 'proof' do you expect to find?" If England found out what America was looking for, then he could make sure America didn't find it.

America looked at England with a real sly look, making the Brit nervous.

"The thing that _all_ girls have to wear!" England gulped, _D-don't say it…. _"BRAS AND PANTIES!"

"YOU ARE MAD!" England screamed at America while he laughed obnoxiously. So if England had to look for them before America did, then that meant he would _have_ to look for the 'items'. Just thinking about it made the Brit heat up, and not from anger.

"Come on, Iggy~ You know you want to~! Just look at it this way," England turned to America, giving him a crossed look while listening to what he had to say. Why was he even listening? He didn't know the answer, "Our cute little Asian China, and _she_'s dressed in one of Japan's school uniforms. Suddenly, a gust of wind comes and swoops up her skirt! She screams and holds down the front of her skirt, but leaves the back side vulnerable!"

America makes a fist at his image, excited about what he pictured. England blushed harder and harder with every sentence the American completed, the image still forming in his mind without his control.

"So… Ya like the view of the scene? Watcha think China's panties would look like?" America questioned, elbowing and winking at England the while. When the wind scene of school-girl-China was finally visible in his mind, England's face burned red, causing his nose to bleed.

"GAAAHHH!" The force of his nosebleed sent him falling back and off the fence. America laughed so hard that his stomach hurt but was still able to grab onto England's leg before he fell to the ground.

"Wrong side, dude!" America pulled up the still bleeding Brit, then whipped a tear that formed from his laughter. England blushed again; reasons were either that he was embarrassed by his sudden actions or still thinking about the Chinese girl. Possibly because of both, but most likely the latter. "Your crush on China must be HUGE if you bled _that_ much," America teased.

England was wiping his bloody nose and grumbling to himself again when America was teasing him. Once America had finished his teasing sentence, England's eyes shot open as he quickly turned to the American, blushing, "W-what are you talking about? I-I don't like China!" England tried to deny the fact but America wasn't hearing it.

"Dude, it's so obvious! Everyone knows!" England went pale at America's comment, "Okay, not EVERYONE! Just me! BUT I'M EQUAL TO EVERYONE FOR I'M THE HERO!" England started yelling at America, saying not to scare him like that and that he (America) was insane, while the said American laughs, "Don't worry about it, man! I like China, too!" America slaps his hand over his mouth after his little slip out.

"WHAT?" After both westerner started to blush, America hopped off the fence and trotted towards China's house nervously laughing, trying to hide his slight embarrassment, "America!" England called, trying to get the said nation of slow down/stop.

* * *

><p>When England finally caught up to America, he was standing at the end of the stony-dirt path that ended in front of China's door. "America-!"<p>

"Shush!" America shushed the Brit and the said Brit cooperated, "I hear someone talking…" England listened and also heard voices. He recognized it being China and Hong Kong. "It's China and Hong!" America finally confirmed. He grabbed England's arm and started running towards the back where China and Hong Kong was.

After weaving through a thick wall of bamboo, the westerners jumped to the ground- or America did. England didn't know what was going on until America pulled him down to the ground with him, both hiding at the edge of the bamboo wall and in a large patch of long grass.

_"AIYAH! HONG! NO ARU!" _England heard once he was on the ground next to America. He looked up and saw China holding onto Hong Kong from behind and Hong Kong walking away and dragging China behind. _"Hong! Hong! He's your brother, Hong!" _Neither England nor America could hear anything else because they were hiding at a bit of a distance from the Asians. Although they did hear a loud crack and saw two bamboo sticks ((or shoots…)) fall from besides Hong Kong.

America started poking England once they saw China hugging Hong Kong.

"What?"

"Guys don't hug like that!" America said, still watching. He was referring to China's hug towards Hong Kong. England then noticed America's eyes suddenly widened, "And guys _defiantly _don't do that to their little brothers!" England turned back towards China and Hong Kong and his eyes also widened. _She smiled and kissed her little brother's cheek, causing him to blush a lot more. _Both England and America blushed after seeing that. Jealous maybe? Hmm…

_"Y-Yao Jiejie!" Hong shouted flustered as Yao giggled and trotted back to the large rock. Once seated back on the rock, she smiled at her still blushing brother and waved at him._

"Only girls do that!" America whisper shouted to England who had died a little inside from seeing China kiss Hong Kong, not hearing Hong Kong's shout. He (America) turned back to the Asians, seeing China giggle and trot towards a large rock, "S-so c-cute…" America blushed.

"America…" England was not gonna let America blush at _his_ love! America started to crawl backwards towards the front after Hong Kong seated himself next to China. England followed.

"So," Both England and America started stretching once they got to the front. Wasn't that fun for them, being on the ground like that, "China and Hong Kong seem to be distracted, SO IT'S LIKE TIME TO LOOK FOR THEM PANTIES!" England blushed again.

"B-but what if they suddenly come in and find us snooping!" England was trying to make up an excuse to make America forget the idea. He made a promise to protect China.

"Pssh! Don't worry about it! We'll be fine!" America started to pick at China's lock while England nervously watched. He died a little inside again once America completed his task and opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>I honestly was SO embarrassed writing whenever America was talking about undergarments… I'M 14 OKAY! *sulks in emo corner* That whole 'school girl' scene was weird more me too! It was so awkward how China's character song popped up when I was BOTH typing AND reread the scene! FORGIVE ME YAO! *sulks more in emo corner* Too much anime for me… It was really hard writing all that in this chapter and took longer for a chapter that I already know what I'm gonna write! Me being embarrassed added an extra… 25 minutes? So, REVIEWS ARE LOVED! AND THANK YOU'S FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS FANFIC!<em>

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_


	9. Chapter 9

"Can't we just drop the idea?" England suggested to America. They had just entered China's house, "I mean, why would _he _even hide being a girl!" England laughed nervously while America was looking around the house.

England started to get more and more nervous as America finally starting walking towards the direction of the bedrooms.

"I think I found China's room!" America shouts back to England who was still standing near the front door. He was waving at England, a huge grin on his face, signaling him to come over, "It's a bit messier than I thought it'd be." England gulped, walking towards America.

America walked in first, dragging England behind him. England noticed the room was dark and just slightly messy, and saw... Is that a PS3! England walked over to the gaming system and picked up a videogame case that was laying next to it on the ground. The cover of the case had a girl with metallic rose colored hair. _Final Fantasy XIII-2?_ England's eyes shot opened and he quickly started looking around the room.

America was already snooping, not realizing a thing when he found a whole bunch of firecrackers everywhere. He picked up one of them, curious why China would wave so much. Wait, why is it going off? "OH SHIT!"

"AMERICA YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" England quickly smacked the lit firecracker out of America's hand, making it fall to the floor. He then started stomping on the spark before it made the firecrackers go off, "This is Hong Kong's room! Can't you tell!" England started scolding America.

The room was too messy to be China's, but super clean compared to an average teenage room. The bed was slightly messy but still somewhat made, and some other things that England didn't yet recognized, neatly put away yet still visible. There were even two or three books opened on a desk.

"Oh! Ha ha! No wonder there were so much videogames everywhere. Hong's pretty organized!" America grinned, opening one of Hong Kong's drawers, "See!" England walked over, seeing what America had meant. Hong Kong really was organized for a teenage boy! Old gaming consoles were placed nicely in the drawer, wires neatly tied up and not tangled. "The dude even organizes his videogames! Neat freak..." America snickered.

There, next to the TV, was Hong Kong's videogame collection. They were all organized by gaming consoles then alphabetically on a book shelf. Japan sure game him a heck of a lot of videogames. This was the small Asian colony he had once taken care of? England couldn't believe it! What happened to all those books he read! Oh, wait... They're on the row _under_ all the videogames.

"We should leave _now_. Knowing Kong Hong, he'd probably have a lot more booby-traps..." England said through a sigh. He set down the videogame case that he forgot he was holding, on Hong Kong's desk and headed towards the door, "Be careful, America..."

"Dude! Check this out!" America called back to England, "Who'd know Hong was this deadly?" America added excitedly. He found the Chinese boy's secret stash of Asian weaponry. England gulped once again, walking deeper into the Asian teen's room and over towards the American. He was looking in another of Hong Kong's drawers which housed a bunch of different Asian weapons. From Chinese swords to Japanese shurikens. Even a couple of Korean swords! One that England recognized the most were a couple of different sized nunchucks. Hong Kong just loved to use firecrackers as nunchucks as a child, England remembered.

"Wait... Is that my ancient Chinese black magic book! I've been looking for that?" England was just about to pick it up when America slapped his wrist away, "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" He growls, rubbing his red wrist. America was pointing to something inside the drawer. There was a thin string that was attached to the book and England's eyes widened.

"And _you_ told _me_ to be careful, " America teased, making England blush, embarrassed, "Let's leave before you really _do _trigger something!" He added, walking out the door and leaving England speechless and wanting to smack him silly. England looked back down at the now closed drawer of deadly weapons, thinking about how Hong Kong wouldn't hesitate to use one of them if China's secret were to get out. England shuddered at the thought before following America.

* * *

><p>"Well, I wonder who's room this could be..." America said sarcastically. England just reached America after tiredly walking out of Hong Kong's room. Thinking about what Hong Kong would do to him if it were his fault America found out, made him lose a lot of energy.<p>

The wary Brit looked up at the door America was smirking at. There was a beautiful wall scroll painting of a panda in a bamboo forest on it. No doubt it was China's room.

"Okay! LET'S GO!"

"WAIT!" America paused at England's sudden outburst, his hand just about to open the door.

"What?"

England started to panic inside; his mind gone blank. All excuses he thought of using; forgotten. All that was in his head was the last time he had opened the door into this room. China was on the other side, back bare. England's cheeks tinted pink at the memory.

"Iggy? Earth to Iggy!" England snapped out of his thought to America's voice and his hand waving in his face. But both instantly froze once they head the lock on the front door being picked it. Paling once they heard the front door open.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Taiwan was visiting and England started panicking even more inside. America wasn't as panicked as England until he heard footsteps coming their way.

"Hide!" America grabbed England's arm again and opened the door into China's room, closing it behind.

"Hong? That you?" They heard Taiwan shout. She was looking into Hong Kong's room. Knowing she'd check China's room next, America hid behind China's bed, dragging England with him, barely making it before Taiwan opened the door, "Where are you guys! I know your home!" She yelled, pouting. Taiwan sighed and walked towards China's bed, "And I had another surprise with me...".

With each step Taiwan took, walking closer and closer to the bed, England could feel his heart beat faster and faster. He was confused by how America seemed so calm. England had seen and experienced the Asian when they were messed with. They maybe small and seem sweet and harmless, but they were probably the most dangerous when provoked. England did _not_ want to experience being tied up and almost killed again! If they got caught, China wouldn't come and defend him this time...

**England's Nightmare Fantasy**

_It was dark everywhere England turned. The only light was right above him until he saw someone looking down at the ground. A light also above them. "Y-Yao...?" It was China._

_"A-Arthur...? H-how could you aru?" Arthur saw Yao looking back at him, her eyes watery. She was also holding something close to her chest. England blushed as he recognized the objects as 'female undergarments', "I trusted you aru! I trusted you and this happens!" China cried, tearing flowing down her cheeks._

_"Wait! Yao!" Arthur tried running towards the crying Chinese girl, but didn't seem to get any closer to her._

_"Come on, Pee Sao... We should go ana..." Thailand appeared besides Yao, back towards Arthur._

_"You can't trust a rotten liar like him, Jiejie..." This time, Taiwan appeared beside her, back also facing Arthur._

_"Yao!" Arthur called for her, but she turns away, walking away with the Thai and Taiwanese. The light above them turned off after Yao game him another crushed look, killing the Brit inside. "Yao! Please wait!" Arthur continued running towards where Yao was but trips, falling to the dark floor._

_Arthur looked back up behind him, trying to catch the culprit who tripped him. It was Vietnam, her paddle in hand, which was most likely what England tripped over. Vietnam was grinning evilly, her eyes glowed red. South Korea popped up next to her, same grin and glowing red eyes, a Korean spear in hand. Both the two Asian stepped aside and walking towards Arthur was Japan. His signature katana pointed right at him. Although Japan wasn't grinning like Vietnam nor South Korea, his eyes still glowed red. All three, ready to unleash all of hell on the Brit._

_*Thump!* Arthur turns his head around, feeling someone else's presence in front of him. He jumps a bit, seeing not only but Hong Kong, crouching down in front of him, glaring. "You crossed your heart, Arthur..." Hong Kong picked up Arthur's chin, using the long nunchucks in his hand, "Yao Jiejie's crying cuz of you..."_

_"No, no! This can't be happening!" Arthur shouted, sitting back up, trying to back away from the Chinese boy. The four got closer and closer the Brit, "I would never make Yao cry!"_

_"But you did..." Hong Kong's monotone voice replied, "And you will pay for making-"_

_"Pee Sao..." Thai... Thailand..._

_"Jiejie..." Mandarin... Taiwan..._

_"Chi..." Vietnamese... Vietnam..._

_"Nona..." Korean... South Korea..._

_"Nee-San..." Japanese... Japan..._

_"for making Jiejie cry..." Hong Kong finished. The next thing Arthur knew it, he was surround by all the Asians, each holding their choice of weapon. He turned his head, preparing for the worst, and saw Yao, watching him, tears still flowing. She mouthed something before everything went completely dark._

_"Zaijian Arthur..."_

**England's Nightmare Fantasy: End**

"England... England! Snap out of it, Man! Arthur!" America whisper shouted at England. They were still hiding from Taiwan, who was just about to leave after dropping off a bag on China's bed.

"Eh..." America noticed England's soul floating out of his mouth making his eyes burst wide open. He grabbed the little floating soul making it squeak and shoved it back into England's mouth and covered his mouth with his hand, hoping it would save him.

Taiwan stopped right in front of the door when she suddenly heard the squeak. "What the..."

"Oh shit!" America said through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><em>Thank yous to those who commentedreviewed '_Gege's a Jiejie'_! I love you guys! those reviews made me so happy! i reread each of them like, twice! Hope you liked this chapter! way easier for me to type compared to the last one! plus! i'm typing in __my__ room this time so more comfy! hehehe... although, my England plushi was staring at me the whole time. I got him 3 days ago! but while i was typing up the 'nightmare' scene, little Iggy was staring at me! i would turn to him once in a while and there he is! giving me a look like he's unhappy with my story! ((n still staring at me right now...)) ROFL! I Love My England Plushi! My jiejie bought him for me! hahaha! Reviews are still Loved!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>shout outs to those who did review last chapter!<strong>_

**H3taliafan**

**Meadoresgayguys**

**Kuraihanax3**

**China Moon**

**kokoyuki27**

**Avril**

**MeiMeiaru8**

_Thanks guys! ps, Arthur's still watching me... =w=v_

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

America peeked over the bed and saw Taiwan still standing there, but quickly ducks as soon as she turns around. Out of nowhere, one of China's plushies falls over off her bed and falls on America's head, creating another squeaking noise. "What the hell..."

Taiwan hears this squeak also, walking over again towards the bed. America starts to panic a bit because 1) England was practically dead in his arms and 2) Taiwan was walking closer and closer towards him. America starts looking all around, trying to come up with a plan and sees the plushi in his hand. _That's it!_ He thought. The American tossed the plushi over by the corner of the bed and it makes another squeaking sound.

America stayed perfectly still as he felt Taiwan come closer and closer. He holds his breath as he noticed her hand picking up the plushi.

"Oh, so you were the one making those squeaking noises~" She giggled, talking to the plushi. The Taiwanese girl placed the plushi back on the bed with the rest and walked out the door, humming _Snowy Wish _((SNSD)) the while, not noticing America and England hiding.

"Man that was close!" America said, getting up once the door was close and he knew that Taiwan was gone, "I totally saved you butt like 5 times today!" America cheerfully grinned at England. Although, he soon stopped once he saw England in the corner, curled up into a ball, sulking, "Dude, what's up...?" America asked concerned.

England was still effected by his thought of what would happen if they were caught. _She'll hate me... She'll really hate me... And if I survive the Asians, Hong's never gonna let me talk to her..._ England cried in his head. America was getting creeped out by England.

* * *

><p>"China-Jie! Hong!" Taiwan called, still looking for any of her siblings.<p>

"Over here aru!" Taiwan stopped searching and trotted towards the back door once she heard her big sister. Once out the door, Taiwan closed it behind her and trotted faster over to China and Hong Kong.

"Hey Jiejie!" Taiwan greeted cheerfully. China smiled back with as much cheer, then held a finger to her lips, signaling silence. Taiwan tilted her head and looked down at her.

China was seated in on her knees on the grass. She was brushing the hair from Hong Kong's face, who had fallen asleep. His head rested on his older sister's knees. Taiwan giggled at her little brother, as she seated herself down next the China.

"So what brings you here aru?" China asked. Taiwan looked up at her sister from the napping Hong Kong and her eyes startled to sparkle. China's cheerful smile turned into a nervous one, knowing that Taiwan's sparkly eyes meant trouble for herself.

"I made another cute outfit for you, China-Jie!" China's head drops as Taiwan starts giggling. She didn't care that China hated dressing up, it was also so much fun making her different cosplays and outfits and making her dress up! China was just adorable! Taiwan always made different outfits while Japan supplied different cosplays. That's how things worked and it always did work! They had an album of China dressing up for peats sake!

"Why Meimei aru!" China turned to Taiwan, comical tears flowing down her cheeks. Taiwan just hugged her crying big sister.

"And since your busy with Hong right now..." China gulped nervously, noticing an evil glint in Taiwan's eyes, "You won't be able to do much when I play with your hair!" She said, getting up and standing on her knees behind China. The Taiwanese quickly pulled off China's hair band, making her long silky hair loose.

"Aiyah! Mei! Stop it aru!" China tried to use one of her hands to shake off her little sister, trying not to wake Hong Kong up, but it was useless. China sighed, letting Mei do her hair. Seeing that she had won, Mei pulled out a couple of things out of her purse; 3 different types of combs, a mirror, a couple of hair ties, and some clips.

"Don't worry, Yao-Jie~ You'll look adorable!" Mei giggled. Yao sighed but still smiled. So it was Mei's turn to Yao by her name. It was nice being 'Yao' instead of 'China'. 'China' was a personification, a job, a nation which started most of other Asian nations who declared war, a powerful nation that histories back over thousands of years ago, and a boy at that... 'Yao' was a regular girl, who had loving, overprotective siblings, a Chinese girl who hated dressing up and wanted to be a regular girl... Or at least a regular female nation... Although it was fun being a guy once in a while.

Mei stopped doing Yao's girl, noticing her gigging. Mei smiled, wishing her big sister would let loose once in a while and laugh like that all the time.

"Done~" Mei handed Yao her mirror, wanting her to see the completed work. It was, once again, two buns but this time, covered by white cloth ((idk how to say it. it's like Chun-Li's hair from street fighter! *facepalms*)). "You look so cute, Yao-Jie!" Taiwan cheered, hugging her sister from behind as she tries to take in her new hairstyle. Yao sighs, nervously smiling at Mei again.

"You just love to make me really girly huh aru?" Mei happily nods. Yao sighs for the 'umteenth' time that day but was happy that Mei was happy.

"Wanna try on your new outfit~?" Mei stares up at Yao, again, with sparkly eyes, "You'll end up in it anyways even if you say 'no aru!'~" She teased. Yao face-palmed, knowing how true Mei's comment was, "Come on! Let's go!" Mei got back up and started skipping towards the house, leaving Yao with another sigh. She'd been sighing all day long!

"Mei's real annoying..." A voice from under Yao said bluntly. Yao looked down at her knees and saw Hong looking back up at her. She giggled while the poker faced boy sighed.

"Don't be mean to your older sister aru~ And since you're awake, get up aru!" Yao smiled brightly at her little brother while he turned his head away from her, hiding a slight blush.

"No... You knees' comfortable..." Yao smiled softly, poking Hong's cheeks, making him also smile softly. Suddenly, Yao noticed Hong's eyes widened a bit. The Chinese boy jolted up, sitting up straight and looking towards the house.

"KYAAA!" Mei screams, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! KYAAAA!"

"Mei!" Yao shouts, worrying about her little sister. Before Yao could even get up, Hong already sprinted towards the house, "Hong! Stop aru!" Yao started taking off right behind the speedy Chinese boy, also worrying about him. She noticed Mei breathing heavily, running out of the house. Hong swiftly avoided her, running into the house. "Mei!"

"China!" The Taiwanese girl ran into China's arms. China hugged the shaken girl, still looking at her house, "Taiwan, wait here, I'm going in to help Hong Kong aru" She said, releasing the girl and about to head inside to see what was going on. Sadly, she was tackle to the ground by the same girl, "T-Taiwan?"

"Wait! Change first!" China couldn't believe what she was hearing; There is someone in her house right now and Hong Kong is in there by himself and Taiwan wanted her to change into some girly outfit?"

"Aiyah! This is not the time aru!"

"CHINA!"

"GYAA! FINE ARU!" China frustratingly started stripping off her clothes and grabbing whatever Taiwan gave her first; first a shirt, then skirt, knee high socks, and finally a ribbon. All in all, Yao looked like a sailor-school girl with a blank white shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar area, graphitey-blue skirt that ended mid-thy, and long socks that ended a bit past her knees with a red bow on the side to match the ribbon. She sighed at the outfit Taiwan made her before running off to help Hong Kong.

"China! Wait!" The Taiwanese girl chased after the Chinese school girl, a pink camera in hand and China's military uniform rolled up, in the other.

"TAIWAN! STAY ARU!" China shouted, about to enter her home. Taiwan followed, ignoring China's command.

* * *

><p><em>chapter 10 done... LOVE HONG KONG! just gotta say... n i also find it weird when trying to use 'Meimei' which means little sister, for Taiwan cuz i also used 'Mei' for her name. hmm... tricky... hahaha! not much of anything to say here!~ Reviews = still loved!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SHOUT OUTS! ((for chapter 9 reviews))<strong>

**Kuraihanax3**

**Iggychu ((awesome name btw))**

**Swirly**

**Avril ((answering ur Q's: England had a bit of a panic attack and kinda lost consciousness. it explains the soul~ n dont worry~ i love hearing ur praises! it keeps me goin~ THANK YOU! *bows*. n yes! first China's songs, then meh Iggy pwushi~ hetalia loves to mess with me... but i still love it so~))**

**MeiMeiaru8**

**THANKS GUYS!**

* * *

><p><em>ALSO! forgot this last chapter but Thank You <em>**kokoyuki27**_ for correcting one of my Chinese word usage thing! MANDARIN IS NOT MY DIALECT OF CHINESE FOR THOSE WHO FEEL THEY WANNA LAUGH AT ME! ''=3=_

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya<em>


	11. Chapter 11

"Earth to England..." America said, trying to shake England from his daze, "Don't you wanna look for China's-" America was stopped midsentence by England, coving the American's mouth.

"Don't... say... a single... word..." He said darkly. America smiled under England's hand. "Can we just _please_ get out of here! Something's bad gonna happen and you're gonna get us both in a heap of trouble!" England said, glaring at America.

"Mmmph! Dude! Lighten up! Nothing bad's gonna happen when I'm around!" America was really confident about his comment, leaving England to sigh, "Might as well look since we're here!" America started humming to some anime song while he was snooping around China's room.

England also looked around, not snooping but looking around. China's room was really clean; not a single thing out of place. It was also very bright compared to Hong Kong's room. England noticed a lot of pictures around her room, although they were mostly just her siblings. He didn't see a single picture of China.

England picked up another picture that was sitting on China's dresser. It was of the Allies but again, no China. England laughed at the picture; in it was he and France fighting, America laughing with a hamburger in his hand, and Russia, the only one looking at the camera, waving his pipe around and smiling at the camera. Guess Japan isn't the only one who loves taking pictures...

"Dude, it's impossible to find _anything_ in China's room!" America complained, still looking for the 'items'. England looked over at America, setting the photo back down.

"W-well nothing over here..." He said when he didn't really look. England was really interested in China's collection of photographs. There was one of Japan as a child, young Taiwan dressed in fancy clothing, Vietnam and Thailand as children holding what seemed like a new paddle and baby elephant, young South Korea and his arm around another person England didn't recognized, who looked exactly like the Korean but longer hair and glaring, and finally, he saw a picture of Hong Kong, before he become his colony. England tilts his head a bit, a bit confused at what he saw; it was Hong Kong alright, but he was smiling brightly, holding a decorative lion head from one of those dancing lions show thing, on his own head.

"Watcha lookin' at, Iggy?" America asked, looking over the Brit's shoulders, making him jump.

"What'd I say about sneaking up on me?" England growled, causing America to grin ear to ear.

"Found any proof yet?" America asked, ignoring England's previous question. England shook his head, answering the question with a 'no', "Man! Did you even try?" The British man gulped, nervous America might see through him. "Guess I'm gonna have to look though everything again... You really are useless, England~"

"USELESS! Why you bloody-"

"Found something!" America called over to England. America's success mentally stabbed England, making him also lose all the color in him, "Pssh! They're all boxer! Hmm... Who knew...?" America added, still looking in the drawer. England fell to his knees, feeling defeated. All that panic... terrifying panic... "HAHAHA! ENGLAND! CHECK IT OUT!" America pulls out one of the boxers, revealing it to be covered in little Shinatty-Chans, "Kitty boxers!" America laughs. England just couldn't looked.

"Please America, could you put them away!" England face-palmed, "Why did this have to happen? I didn't even want to be a part of this bloody plan..." He mostly said to himself, "I should've just dragged you ou-"

_"KYAAA!"_ Both England and America's heads shot over to the door. There stood the Taiwanese girl they thought had left.

"T-Taiwan...!" England stutters.

"AW CRAP!" America shouts, putting away the boxers before Taiwan noticed them.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _She shouts, pushing England, who was closer to her, down to the floor, making him tumble backwards towards America, _"KYAAAA!" _ Taiwan screams again. She quickly grabs the bag she dropped off earlier and ran out the door.

"Bloody hell, that hurt..." England mumbles, rubbing the back of his head, "We're caught, you bloody arse!" England growled again at America.

"Hey! Don't go pointing fingers at me!" America growled back.

"BLOODY GIT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE ASIANS ARE CAPABLE OF?" England shouts, shaking America vigorously by his shirt collar, "We need to go, NOW!" This time, it's England dragging America around.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong sprinted though the halls, running towards his room for necessary defense. Actually, more like something to beat someone to death with. He ran into his room and opened up his drawer that was filled with the different weapons. Quickly, Hong Kong grabbed his black nunchucks with red dragons on them, out of the drawer, also taking some extra firecrackers with him, not setting off any of his own traps.<p>

Right before he was out the door, Hong Kong noticed that his FFXIII-2 case was on his desk and not on the floor next to his PS3 like where he'd placed it. _They were in here, too..._ Hong Kong was gonna make sure whoever was here would never see the living daylight of tomorrow. No one breaks into his home, scares his sibling, and definitely does not go in his room.

* * *

><p>The Chinese boy was right about to exit him room, when he noticed a blur run by him.<p>

"C-China! Wait for me!" Hong Kong turned back and saw Taiwan, out of breath and trying to keep up with the blur that was China, "H-Hong!" Taiwan stopped in front of the said nation, trying to catch her breath, "I-it's America and England *huff* They were snooping around *huff* China's stuff," Hong Kong took off towards China's room after hearing this, "HEY!" Taiwan shouted. She really hated how fast everyone was and how much stamina they had.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ARU!" England was just about to head out the door of China's room when China herself appeared in front of him. She started walking closer and closer to him, as crossed as ever and was armed with her weapon of choice: a wok. China had stopped by the kitchen before reaching her room. England started backing away from the furious Chinese girl, who only seemed to be more provoked when she saw America pop up behind the Brit.<p>

"H-hey, China!" America greeted terrifyingly. China glared back, her eyes shining like a dragon's, "E-England wanted to know if you were really a girl or not!"

"WHAT!" England couldn't believe America was trying to blame him!

China swung her wok as hard as she could after hearing that they wanted to see if she was a girl. England and America were lucky enough to duck in time, the wok only missing by less than a centimeter. Before China could regain herself, the two terrified westerners ran out the door, running towards the exit. Their attempt quickly fail as Hong Kong was standing in front of them, blocking their path, holding onto twin blades that replaced his previous weapons of choice.

As America watched what was going on in front of them, England looked back and saw China speeding towards them, ready to swing her wok once again. England ducked again, but still got somewhat hit this time. It wasn't as bad as if he were to get a direct hit, but it still hurt. America was too busy with Hong Kong to notice anything until China's wok come in contact with the wall next to them when she missed England.

While China was trying to pull the wok out of the wall, America grabbed the dizzy England and slid past Hong Kong, who was so close to slicing his target that their hair was cut. Hong Kong quickly tried to stop the escaping westerners, throwing some of his weaker firecrackers at them, since they were inside. The firecrackers however, still exploded, making the running America and dragged England lose their balance and fall to the floor, so very close to the exit.

China wasn't about to let the two leave so easily. Forgetting about the wok, which was really wedged into the wall, China grabbed Hong Kong's twin blades and walked through the smoke, over towards England and America. The said two were still on the floor when they saw China. She was surrounded by a dark smoggy smoke cloud, holding the blade mere centimeters from their faces. China, from their point of view, looked to be surrounded by a real dark Chinese dragon, with eyes glaring with burning rage at them just like hers.

"Question my gender again and I won't be so merciful aru..." China growled, "GO!" She roared and America quickly complied, dragging the half conscious England with him. He had a new fear of the small dragon-like nation. Only China could be this terrifying while looking so cute in a uniform. That's what America was thinking as ran off the Asians' property.

* * *

><p>"Hong Kong! Taiwan!" China called out. Hong Kong walked up behind China while Taiwan walked out of Hong Kong's room, where she was hiding.<p>

"Yes..."

"I want you two to clean this mess up aru..." China said, back towards Hong Kong and Taiwan. The two younger Asians looked around the hall; all that needed to get cleaned up were a couple of burnt marks on the walls and floors, a wok that needed to pulled out of the wall and the same wall needed to be fixed. It did seem like a lot work but neither one wanted to anger China anymore than she ready was. She turned around and started walking towards her room, "Go aru!" she added once her back faced them once again.

"Yes, China Jiejie..."

"Gege!" China roared back, correcting her siblings and also frightening them. She turned back to them, her eyes still resembling a dragon's, "I am your older brother and you will address me as so aru..." China turned back towards her room, yanking all the hair accessories off, freeing it from the being tied up into buns.

China opened her bedroom door then slammed it shut once inside, making Hong Kong and Taiwan jump. Hong Kong turned to his other sister, noticing the terrified look on her face.

"Taiwan..." The Taiwanese girl fell to her knees. Never had she seen her beloved and sweet older sister, look at her with such malice. Hong Kong had the same thought. Deep inside, he knew his oldest sister changed; darkened. Hong Kong looked down at Taiwan but wasn't really looking at her. He was just staring blankly into space, blaming himself for breaking China... For breaking Yao...

"Hey, Taiwan... Why don't you go out back and get some fresh air..." Taiwan looked up towards her younger brother, fear still showing in her eyes.

"B-but Jie- Gege said to clean-"

"I'll handle it... It was all my fault anyways..." Hong Kong interrupted. He helped Taiwan up and she gave the boy a hug walking towards the back door. Hong Kong heard Taiwan starting to cry. _It's all my fault..._ Hong Kong repeated to himself, _all of it..._ He started to pry the wok from the wall to start things off, still repeating the same thing over and over in his mind.

* * *

><p>China finally got out of the girly outfit and back into her comfortable traditional Chinese clothing. She laid on her bed down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, exhausted from the event that had just taken place. She looked at her hands above her head, seeing small and dainty hands, then let them fall back onto her bed. Why must she be born a women...? China growled at the thought. Never again will she be called a girl...<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's 1:40 in the morning...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Silence was very heavy at China's house; no one dared to brake it, not even Korea. Each of the Asian knew what had happened after Hong Kong and Taiwan explained everything. When they asked how China was doing, Hong Kong was able to explain with just two words; "China's broken...". But not only was China 'broken', Hong Kong was too. No one was able to tell however with Hong Kong's great poker face, but they did notice that he was a bit off.

Dinner that night was even more unbearably silent, killing everyone inside, except for China. Taiwan, Korea, and Thailand were all too scared and weren't sure what to say. Japan now and then tried breaking the silence, but right when he was about to, his courage died on him. Vietnam was really frustrated with the thick silence, eating her meal angrily. Hong Kong hadn't really touched his meal, not in the mood to eat nor talk. China ate her meal silently, unbothered by the silence.

"C-China-Nii-San," Japan finally said, somewhat shaking in his seat, "T-there's a brand new model of Shinatty-Chan that's not yet on sale. I have it with me. Would you like to take a look?" Everyone's eyes darted towards China who was sipping her tea, eyes closed.

They all knew if anything were to snap her out of 'brokenness', it had to be something utterly adorable; thus, Shinatty-Chan. They all plead inside that China was snap back to normal and waited to hear her response as she brought down her drink.

"That's good to hear, Japan," Everyone turned, watching the Chinese girl whose eyes were still closed, all having a flicker of hope that she'd go insane about the kitty plush like normal, "But I'm going to deny the offer aru." And instantly, everyone was crushed; not even Shinatty-Chan could fix China. The said nation stood from her chair, picking up her finished plate and headed towards the kitchen, leaving all her siblings speechless.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Pull in se... du... han! ((3... 2... 1!))" With all their might, the Asians, excluding China, pulled as hard as they could. Hong Kong was able to clean up the hallway, but the wok was another story and he needed a lot of help.<p>

"Why won't it budge!" Vietnam growled. The wok was _really _stuck in the wall. Walking by the hall where the wok was, China noticed her siblings' struggle. She sighed before approaching them. Still pulling, each of the Asian watch as China walked towards them, motioning her hands in a 'shooing' motion. They do as they were told, backing away from the wok, giving China space.

They all watched as China took a deep breath then exhaled. She grabbed one handle and with one quick motion, she pulled the wok out showing no signs of struggle. She tossed the freed wok to Thailand before walking back into her room. They all stared gapingly at her, then the big hole in the wall, then finally at the wok in Thailand's hands, the silence continuing on.

* * *

><p>"Hong, where are you going?" Taiwan asked her younger brother, walking into his room. He was dressed in his average street ((<em>coughBritishcough))<em> clothes; a crimson red long-sleeved dress shirt under a black vest, black jeans with old sneakers and a hat.

"Out..." Hong Kong replied, tying his shoe.

"But what about Gege?"

"Well it looks like he's heading out, too," The Chinese boy nudged his head towards his room's door, signaling Taiwan to look. She walked towards Hong Kong's door and peeked out, seeing China dressed in her military uniform and heading out the door. How Hong Kong could tell China was leaving without even looking, Taiwan would never know.

Taiwan turned back around, about to ask Hong Kong more questions. Instead, right when she turned around, Hong Kong brushed past her, walking out his room's door, then out the front. Oh how the Chinese were a mystery.

* * *

><p>China knocked on the metal gate waiting outside a scary looking house for the owner. The two way speaker buzzed next to her.<p>

"Who's there..." Growled a harsh voice.

"Ai, it's me. Let me in aru..." China replied bluntly and a tad annoyed.

"...I'm coming..." China heard the voice sighed before the speaker buzzed off. She waited patiently before the large metal gate started to open, revealing a man with glaring eyes standing before her. He looked exactly like South Korea but with longer, braided hair about the same length as China's, "What...?" He said bluntly.

"What? A man can't visit his little brother aru?" The man raised a brow hearing 'man' and 'his', but shrugged it off. He started walking back inside having China follow him.

"So..." The man said, arms around his back as he continued walking, "Why are you here..." He opened his front door, letting China walk in first before following in after.

"No particular reason aru..." She replied, looking around the empty house. It was dark and only had simple furniture. China was lead to the living room where she seated herself on the couch, "Well your home is as lively as ever, Korea," China said sarcastically, adding a small giggle.

"Ha ha ha..." The man known as Korea, North Korea to be exact, sarcastically laughed, pouring tea for his guest.

"Just teasing, Hyung Soo aru" She smiled, taking a sip from the tea Korea handed her. The North Korean sighed at the one person he still keeps in contact with.

* * *

><p>Back on the other side of the world, England was walking home from America's house, an icepack in one hand on his head and an umbrella in the other.<p>

"Stupid Alfred... Did he _really _have to break into Yao's house..." England grumbled, looking down at his feet. He then looked up, looking at the dark gray clouds of London. "It's really pouring tonight..." He said to himself. Looking around, England noticed he was the only one walking around in the pouring rain. Most people would just drive if it poured _this_ much. Then again it_ was_ evening time, most people would be at home.

England sighed, glad he had an umbrella with him, continuing to walk down the street, only a few blocks away from his home. England stopped halfway down the block, noticing a boy standing at the end of the street soaking wet looking down at the ground. The British man was curious as to why a young lad would be standing out in the pouring rain. Was he a run away?

"Oi!" England called, walking towards the boy. The boy obviously heard him because he was looking around, trying to see who was shouting, "Over here! What're you doing in the rain?" England was more close to the boy and finally noticed who he was. Hong Kong turned and saw England walking up to him. "Hong! What're you doing here!" England stuttered out, noticing Hong Kong was completely drenched.

"Waiting for you..." He bluntly said. England face-palmed, wondering why Hong Kong would be waiting for him in such horrid weather. Suddenly, England abruptly stopped in his tracks. Wasn't Hong Kong the one who blocked America and his exit when at China's house? Hong Kong was going to get revenge!

England snapped out of his horrified daze when Hong Kong started to sneeze a bit. He looked worried at the young Asian boy, taking off his jacket and placing it around the boy much tohis surprise. "Well couldn't you wait someplace undercover? Look at you; your soaking and bound to catch a cold! Haven't I taught you better about this weather!" England didn't care about himself at the moment. All that was on his mind was the well being of Hong Kong, "Now, let's get out of this rain. Shall we?"

The rain still fell heavily outside, but England's house was very warm. Hong Kong was drying himself off and warming up next to a fireplace in England's living room. He just sat there, staring at the flames and ember raising from it. England wrapped a warm blanket around the Chinese boy, also handing him a cup of hot chocolate. He wouldn't want his little brother getting sick now would he?

* * *

><p>"So, why were waiting, Hong?" England finally asked, preparing himself incase Hong Kong was hiding a knife or something. He noticed Hong Kong's grip on his blanket increased, growing once again more worried about the boy.<p>

"It's Gege..." England looked at Hong Kong, a thick brow raised. If he wasn't mistaken, 'gege' meant older brother in Chinese. As if Hong Kong read England's mind, he continued, "China-Ge would get really angry if we didn't call him that..." 'him'? England was even more confused.

"You just called China your 'older brother' and a 'him', correct?" Hong Kong's grip tightened as he lowers his face into the blanket.

"China's broken..." England could've sworn he heard Hong Kong's voice crack, just a little.

"I beg your pardon...?" England asked, still a bit confused. His eyes widened as he sees something he hadn't seen in decades; Hong Kong was shaking, knees covering his face and not because he was cold. "H-Hong..." England places an arm around the trembling boy in hopes of comforting him.

"It all my fault..." England barely heard from the light hiccups. Hong Kong looked back up, watching the flames burn, the blanket still covering half his face. England noticed small tears in the young Asian's eyes. It made the Englishmen realize why Hong Kong came to him; he couldn't open up like this to his family, he was the one practically leaded them to protection China. If Hong Kong had shown how he really felt on the situation, everything may have been worse.

The Asian sighed, continuing to stare at the burning flames.

"Hong, it isn't your fault at all," Hong Kong showed no signs that he was listening, but England still continued, "Don't keep blaming yourself," Hong Kong finally turned to England, looking back to normal but still wasn't quite in the inside.

"But it is... At first, I thought it was yours and Alfred's," England gulped, "But once I saw the malice in Gege's eyes... Everything seemed to change after that... I should've just followed you around and made sure nothing happen but I was selfish," England sweat dropped when hearing Hong Kong say he'd continue being 'ninja', "I mess up twice." Hong Kong groaned, dropping his head back onto his knees.

England couldn't help but smile at his younger Asian brother's actions, patting his head the while, "Hong, what did I say about blaming yourself?" Hong Kong turned his head, still resting on his knees but looking at England, "You're right; it was my fault," England continued smiling, "I kinda accidentally called Yao a 'she' in front of Alfred, making him curious-"

"I know..." Hong Kong interrupted glaring a bit, making England feel a mental stab.

"Eh he he... sorry... Then I failed to keep him away from you and China's house," England sighed while Hong Kong dank the hot chocolate England had given him. After finishing it in one gulp, Hong Kong spoke again.

"It's kinda scary..." England looked back down at Hong Kong curiously, "Seeing someone you love with a pure smile, as happy as can be, turn so... dark..." Hong Kong sighed once again, "I'm scared he'll never be the same..."

"No, Yao'll be back to normal," Hong Kong instantly turned to England, eyes wide, "I promise you, I'll bring _her_ back." England smiled. Hong Kong looked down at the floor, then back up at England again.

"Yeah, and what happened to your last promise...?" Hong Kong said bluntly, making England stiff. The Asian boy stood, making England look up at him confused before standing up himself, "Okay, let's see what you're going to do..." Hong Kong said, walking away.

"It's still pouring out there, Hong. Do you need a ride?" Hong Kong shook his head, grabbing his hat before walking out the door. England sighed, "You better not get sick, Hong..."

* * *

><p>Only a couple blocks down, Hong Kong stopped, taking a look around his surroundings; no one around this late at night. He thought about England's promise, <em>'I promise you, I'll bring her back...'<em>. Hong Kong snorted a bit, smiling slightly at the thought, _'Yeah, and what happened to your last promise...?'._ He continued walking in the soaking rain, smiling the while.

* * *

><p><em>My chapters have been getting longer... and sorry about the slight wait, been writing my other story ((just a chapter)) and kinda starting reading pokemon fanfics... hehehe... Oh Ruby, so adorable... hw delayed me too! Is Hong OoC? i think he is... sorry about that! Know that i love Hong Kong! also! i think things r getting all angsty and stuff and for some reason, it's easier for me to write like that! hmm... maybe i should try writing some sort of angst story... ANYWAYS! China's at North Korea! DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! BUT NORTH KOREA NEEDS MORE LOVE! Don't worry~ He's not a bad guy~ hehehe! Reviews are loved!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia not mine!<em>

* * *

><p><em>OKAY! so i wrote this a while ago but hadn't posted... SORRY! AND SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! but u did have that one week with nonstop posting! hehe jkjk! still been kinda busy... HOWEVER! I finished a taiwanese drama ((Zhuan Jiao Yu Dao Ai)), almost done reading romeo and juliet ((for english...)) AND learning about chinese history! ((recently about its contacts with BRITAIN! and Hong Kong!)) SHO! I GOTS INSPIRATION! ALSO! i've been told this is a kinda random story, so if you think so, I'M OH SO VERY SORRY! I do kinda now believe the north korea part was random BUT HE DOES NEED MORE LOVE! and i will have a point to that later! once again, SRRY FOR THE OOC-NESS! plz forgive me, Hong... *cries in corner*<em>


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you really here, Yao?" Hyung Soo asked skeptically, arms crossed as he leaned back on the living room wall. Yao placed down her empty tea cup on the wooden coffee table then smiled lightly at the Korean.

"You never let anything go aru," Yao sighed, "Just needed to get out of the house for a while..."

"Then why come here?"

"Cuz you never ask questions about your guests' lives aru~" Yao smiled cheerfully as Hyung Soo face-palmed, getting annoyed at his older sister. He stiffened a bit when he noticed Yao walking towards him. "Aren't you a cranky little brother aru," Yao giggled, patting Hyung Soo's head. The said Korean growled.

Hyung Soo could tell that Yao was off though; he noticed the Chinese girl's 'cheerful' smiles and laughs were all fake. The Korean could easily notice this stuff when it came to people, especially Yao.

"You're like a little dog aru!" Yao commented, snapping Hyung Soo out of his little daze.

"What...?" Hyung Soo growled as a reply

"Gao gao gao!" Yao barked, mimicking a puppy-dog. Hyung Soo was even more annoyed, "Gao gao!" With every 'gao', Hyung Soo got more pissed, "Gao~" He snapped.

"I AM NOT A DAMN DOG DA ZE!" Hyung Soo slaps his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and skin paled. Yao stopped patting the Korean's head, eyes widen also. She tried holding down a laugh but failed. The Chinese girl started laughing with all her might, hunched over with her hands on her stomach and crying. Hyung Soo's cheeks started to tint pink, "I-I thought I got rid of that damn tick!"

Hyung Soo looked over at his laughing sister. She was breathing heavily from all the laughing. The Korean hid a really small smile behind his hand. He was glad Yao was genuinely laughing. Despite the North Korean's harsh and cold exterior, he can be really caring to those close to him. Although there was only a selected amount of people, Yao was one of them.

"Okay, okay, you had your laugh. Now stop it..." His smiled faded back into a glare. Yao only smiled back before adding,

"You and Yong Soo are complete opposites even though you're twins aru. But you still share that little tick and that's something you two will always be the same at," Yao's smile turned to a sly one, "Maybe you two really are the same aru..."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A NATION DA ZE!" Hyung Soo roared back. His eyes widened again before he started pounding his head on the wall, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"H-Hyung Soo..." Yao said concerned, "I was only kidding aru." She giggled a bit at Hyung Soo's misfortune. Yao then sighed while smiling, "It's getting kinda late aru. I should get going,"

Hyung Soo stopped pounding his head and turned Yao. She started giggling again and took something out of her pocket; a handkerchief. The Korean stiffened a bit when the Chinese was getting really close to him, then wincing with slight pain when she started dabbing the handkerchief on this forehead.

"Aiyah, another thing you two have in common; you two do crazy things aru. Look at you! You're bleeding aru!" Hyung Soo glared at the ground below them, "And done! No more blood aru!"

"...Thanks..." Hyung Soo said softly. Yao nodded smiling, heading towards the door. Hyung Soo followed, seeing her out.

"One more thing," Yao halted, making the Korean stumble, "You should come a visit more aru," She turned to see Hyung Soo looking right back at her.

"Pssh, who'd want me around... I'm perfectly fine being alone and hated..." Yao smiled softly at her younger brother.

"I'm sure all of you can get along just fine aru!" Yao started patting Hyung Soo's back, "I'm sure Yong Soo would love to talk with his older twin brother," Hyung Soo snorted unconvinced, "We're all family aru. Fine, if you still wanna be alone and are convinced that the others 'hate' you, then I'll just visit you on my own aru!"

"Please don't..." Hyung Soo face-palmed while Yao snickered. The snickering Chinese girl was about to walk out the door when the Korean abruptly stopped her, "Yao, I'm not sure if I should call you Hyeong or Nona or whatever, but you could um, well... If you want to I mean!" Yao noticed how Hyung Soo's cheeks were getting a bit pink. He sighed, "I-if you want to talk about whatever's going on, I-I'm always here..." Yao smiled softly and nodded, walking out the door.

"_Zaijian_!" Yao waved back, looking at her Korean brother from out in the pouring rain. When he lifted a hand up signaling a goodbye, Yao smiled and continued walking away.

"..._Saranghaeyo_..."

* * *

><p>"Where were you! It's late and pouring out rain!" Taiwan scolded. She was extremely worried when both Hong Kong and China left. When she heard the front door open and closed, she immediately ran to the said location, "Well, are you doing to answer!" She yelled at the soaking wet Chinese who was taking off their shoes. Taiwan sighed, "Wait right there. I'll get a towel; wouldn't want you damaging the floors with all that water dripping off you..."<p>

Taiwan left to fetch a towel but turned back around when she heard squeaky footsteps. "HEY! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!"

"Ai! Quit shouting, you're giving me a headache!" The wet Chinese growled, slamming their room door behind them.

"Augh! Stupid Hong Kong..." Taiwan pouted, pissed. She turned towards the door once again, hearing it open and close like before. She trotted over to the see another soaking wet Chinese, "Welcome back, Gege," Taiwan could hear Hong Kong open his room door, "Where'd you go? You're soaking wet! Here, dry off!"

Taiwan handed China the towel that was for Hong Kong. However, China ignored her younger sister completely. She brushed her off, heading towards her room. Hong Kong watched as she passed back his room and listened as the room door open and shut.

"WHY'S EVERYONE IGNORING ME!" Taiwan shouted, irritated. She started grumbling to herself, drying off the floors.

The rain continued falling the next morning. There wasn't as much silence as the night before, but China still wasn't the same. Since South Korea couldn't really grope China, he settled for Japan! The groped Japanese nation twitched at the sudden physical contact and Taiwan charged at Korea. Korea started laughing while being chased by a fumed Taiwan and a Japan with a katana.

Thailand followed behind everyone, trying to calm his siblings down with Vietnam. The Vietnamese girl was following for the heck of it. Hong Kong watched everything unravel from the side.

"What's going on aru?" China asked, walking up besides Hong Kong.

"Korea groped Japan..." Hong Kong replied, feeling really uneasy with China next to him. China sighed while Hong Kong turned his gaze to the floor. When he turned back to China, he noticed her wearing her military uniform "Is there another meeting today." China made a fist.

"Yeah, another day with those idiots aru..." The anger in China's eyes was very noticeable. Hong Kong just had to take a step away from China, "At Opium's this time… Well, I'm off. Make sure they don't break anything aru." She added, walking towards the exit.

Vietnam looked over her shoulder and noticed China leaving. She stopped running while the others continued. "It's still pouring out. Take an umbrella with you!" She shouted as China was just about to exit. The said Chinese stopped when she opened the door, considering Vietnam's comment about the umbrella. She continued walking though, slamming the door behind. The Vietnamese sighed, irritated, then looking at her other Chinese sibling walking up to her.

"I'm pretty sure there's gonna be a lot of tension at the meeting today..."

"...and..."

"I'm going and you should, too..."

"Pssh! Why should I! China's been nothing but a pain in the ass lately! Why should I help him or her or whatever!" Vietnam crossed her arms, looking down at the floor besides them, "That stubborn-"

"You wanna stay here with them?" Hong Kong interrupted, nudging his head towards the other siblings. Japan was on the floor, trying to free himself from Korea, who attacked him from behind with a grope. Taiwan was trying to get Korea away from her beloved Japan by pulling on the Korean's legs, attempting to drag him away. However, Taiwan was also on the floor with Thailand trying to break everyone up starting with Taiwan, pulling on her legs like how she was pulling on Korea's.

Vietnam watched everyone with a blank expression. She couldn't believe her siblings! They were all so weird! Vietnam turned back to Hong Kong. He had a determined look though his poker face, anticipating her answer. The Vietnamese sighed.

"I'm in..."

* * *

><p>China was in no mood for a meeting that day. She really just wanted to stay away from England and America. Every meeting was the same anyways; England would be arguing with either America or France. If he was arguing with France, then America would be laughing and consuming tons of hamburgers. If he was arguing with America, then France would start flirting with her. Russia would just watch everything amused. Yep, every meeting was the same with random fighting and little to no progress.<p>

As she got closer to the meeting room, China could hear everything perfectly; England and France were arguing about 'love' or something and America was laughing as loudly as ever. Just like every other meeting…

"Hello, China," Russia was the first to great China when she walked through the door. China smiled nervously, waving at her Russian friend. The room got noticeable quieter. France was laughing and England would usually make a comeback of some sorts, but was quiet. America was also quiet which was really odd from his usual snobby self.

"Oi! _Angleterre_! Why are you so quiet?" China heard as she seated herself down at her usual spot; next to Russia. Just like at home, the room was silent. China could feel England and America's gaze were on her. She looked back up at them with glaring eyes, making them shudder at the cold harshness.

"L-let's get going now, shall we!" America gulped, stiffly turning towards the blackboard. As the shaken America started writing some random things down, England looked over at China. She was drawing on her note pad, a bored expression on her face. Hong Kong was right; China was different.

The said Chinese girl looked up, catching England looking at her. She glared again before looking back down at her notepad and continuing to draw. England died a little inside.

"Oh, so you are attracted to our little China, no?" France said slyly to England.

"W-what! You're mad, you frog!" England hissed back, hoping France wouldn't notice the blush he felt on his cheek.

"_Oh ho ho ho~ Angleterre, _you dog~"

"Shut up, you horny fancy pants!" England growled, "You couldn't be more bloody off!"

"Look out!" England heard a feminine shout. England and France both turned their heads and saw a faucet pipe headed towards them. The Europeans yelped ducking under the table as the pipe missed them by mere centimeters. _Clank clank! _England and France simultaneously looked over at the pipe covered with dried blood resting on the floor. It had made a large dent in the wall.

They peeked over the table top towards where Russia was. The bloody faucet pipe was obviously his. Looking over the table, they only saw Russia looking back at them, smiling a tad nervously. He was pointing to China who was walking out the door.

"China was getting more and more irritated listening to you two go on and on talking da." Russia said.

"You guys suck at whispering..." America added, shaking his head disapprovingly, "I heard China asking Russia to borrow his pipe. Guess he's not over the thing, huh?" America started laughing nervously.

"Why? What did you two do?" France asked curiously.

"T-that's none of your bloody concerns!" England stuttered. The Englishmen finally stood up from his crouching position under the table. He grabbed his umbrella and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" England ignored America's question, already out the door. There was another awkward silence with 2/5 Allies gone.

* * *

><p>Just as England was walking into the main hallway where the front entrance was, he stopped and saw an Asian; Vietnam to be exact.<p>

"Vietnam?" He called questionably. The said Asian turned around, seeing England trotting towards her, "What are you doing here? Were you just leaving?" Vietnam nodded.

"Hong got all mad cuz I almost 'blew our cover'. I'm expecting a thank you for warning you about that pipe China chucked at you." Vietnam crossed her arms, sticking her nose up in the air all high and mighty.

"Oh, that was you. Well," England coughed, clearing his voice, "Thank you for the warning." Vietnam nodded.

"Yeah, yeah… Man, Hong's so bossy! And he'd basically the second youngest! Damn, the Chinese always acts like they rule the world!" Vietnam growled, "So, where ya headed? Meeting shouldn't be over until like 4 or something."

"Um… No place in particular…" England lied. Vietnam sighed, seeing through his lie.

"If you're looking for China, she already left someplace and didn't look at all happy…" England gulped, "Don't worry, she er- he didn't look that mad," Vietnam added, heading out the door. Right when she put on her straw hat, Vietnam turned back around to face England, "You really like China, don't you?" She smiled slyly. England only blushed, making Vietnam snort.

"She went that way about 2 blocks," Vietnam said, pointing left, "Then walked across the street towards the right. That's all I saw." England stared speechless at her, "Well, weren't you going after China?" After a couple of blinks, England vigorously shook his head to clear it. Then smiled determinedly and nodded. He ran pasted the Vietnamese girl through the door, opening up his umbrella.

"Thanks again!" England shouted back, following the directions Vietnam gave. She snorted once again.

"Good luck, Eyebrows…"

* * *

><p>~OMAKE~<p>

"China's notepad was forgotten, da," Russia said, looking over at the abandoned notepad. America picked it up when he noticed something was on it. It was strange to him that China would be taking notes when there was nothing to take notes on.

America's heart practically stopped when he looked at the doodle on China's notepad. His eyes were huge and his face lost all color.

"What is it?" France asked, looking over the zombie American's shoulder.

On the notepad was an extremely realistic picture of England and America lying dead on the ground. Blood was covering them. China was also drawn with bloody twin blades in hand. The whole drawing was dark and scary like a rated R horror movie.

America dropped the notepad back on the table. France and Russia now had a better look at the drawing.

"You two really did something to piss off China…" France sighed.

"What did you do, da?"

* * *

><p><em>AIYAH! So tired… see! North Korea ish a nice nation! Hehehe… GO KOREAS! N n about that 'Chinese being all high in mighty' n all that! I do not mean to offend! It's just for this fanfic! N I'm Chinese too! So yeah… anyways! So I always picture North Korea being kinda like Kanda from D. Gray-Man so that's where I got his personality. N if I got Russia's 'da's wrong, then I'm sorry cuz Im not sure really how to right him… Um, I think that's it… srry for OOC-ness and Reviews are Loved!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shout out to the two who commentedreviewed last chapter:_**

_FullOfAwesomeness44_

_Iggychu_

_Thanks guys! Would've felt bad if no one reviewed!_

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia not mine…<em>


	14. Chapter 14

"How far can one small Asian girl go..." England said to himself. He ran around corner after corner after corner but couldn't spot China anywhere. The rain didn't make it any easier for him either. What England couldn't understand himself was why he was doing all this; running around in the pouring rain looking for someone he could just visit later. Sure England had liked China, but it was only a little crush, right?

"If I was China, where would I be...?" He thought about that question for a while, then smiled when finding an answer. England knew exactly where China would be and rushed there without haste. He knew the place like the back of his hand; I mean, the meeting _was_ at his country's capital that day.

England turned one last time around a corner and there it was; London's Tower Bridge over the River Thames. Even though the skies were murky gray, it was still a sight. England admired the view from the sidewalk next to water. When he looked forward again and away from the bridge, he'd found China. She was sitting alone on a concrete bench gazing at the Tower Bridge and the river, also was soaked from head to toe.

Glad to have found China, England started trotting over to her, trotting through puddles. He'd known that China loved quiet places with beautiful surroundings and in this kind of weather, no one would be out to make any obnoxious noise. China didn't seem to notice England when he walked up besides her. Although, when the British gentlemen held his umbrella over her, the Chinese girl slowly turned her head, looking up at him.

"You'll catch quite a cold sitting in this type of weather," England smiled. China turned away, playing with her wet ponytail making England sigh, "Well aren't you a stubborn lady, Yao,"

"How many times do I have to say this; I am a man aru!" Yao growled back, now glaring at the British man.

"No you are not," England replied sternly.

"Aiyah, you're so annoying at times, Arthur," Yao added angrily.

"Yao! You are not a man and you know it!" Arthur was getting somewhat agitated now. Yao rolled her hand into a fist, banging it on the concrete bench before jolting up. Her glare became more harsh and more cold when looking back at Arthur.

"A women cannot talk against men aru," She took step forward making Arthur take a step back, "A women cannot speak her mind aru," Another step taken, "A women cannot go against what is demanded nor make demands aru," Two more steps, "A women cannot lead nor be respected aru," Yao was getting more and more intimidating; her dragon eyes revealing more and more but Arthur would not back down, "No matter what, women are the inferior gender aru..." The enraged Chinese made a 180 turn, her wet ponytail smacking Arthur a bit.

The British man was speechless at Yao's calm yet severe outburst. When Yao was back standing in front of the bench, Arthur was able to find his words, looking sharply at the Chinese girl who glared back.

"Yao, that was in the past! Can't you see that already! It's the 21st century now! Everything's changed! You make a great nation, male or female!" Arthur started heading towards Yao, the look on his face still as sharp as before.

"Arthur, you do not know the life as a women in the past in my nation aru. It doesn't matter if things changed since then, it was still bad. The pain, abuse, no government official listening to what you have to say. They even treated me less than other everyday women, saying I can't handle being the great country of China aru!" Arthur was once again taken back, feeling even worse when hearing Yao's voice crack and tears swelling in her eyes. Was her past really that scarring? "My boss still likes the old ways anyways aru... Damn it..."

"Well, look at it this way, a lot past British rulers were female!" Arthur said, trying to pep talk Yao. Another glare came from the said Asian, "You got to believe that it's not all that bad. There are other female nations among us as well, remember? The great nation of China has ruled for thousands of years, I'm sure that means something!" Yao looked towards the river, away from Arthur making him get impatient with her, "Are all Asians so stubborn?"

"Are all Englishmen so noisy and dense ahen!" Yao growled back, looking back that the 'noisy and dense' Englishmen, "Will you just leave me alone! All you need to do is keep your mouth shut and never talk to me again ahen!" She turned back around, arms crossed and back facing Arthur. Yao was trying to hide back tears but they just kept wanting coming back. She didn't want to seem anymore pathetic than she already thought she was. However, Yao failed to hide it from Arthur; he could hear soft hiccups coming from her.

"I can't do that, Yao," The tone in Arthur's voice was more stern than comforting making Yao turn back to him. Her face showed anger and sadness; mostly the latter emotion though. Yao started punching down on Arthur's chest. It didn't hurt the abused British man physically, but it did pain him inside to see Yao like this.

"Hùn zhàng! Hùn zhàng! Gānggāng sǐ! Hùn zhàng! ((Bastard! Bastard! Just die! Bastard!))" Yao cried, while pounding on Arthur. Arthur just took all the little abuse, still holding the umbrella over themselves. He knew Yao needed to just let everything out. Arthur noticed her starting to slow down and not pound as hard as before. Now, Yao was crying more noticeably.

Arthur couldn't leave her crying. He wrapped his arms around the crying Chinese girl, unconsciously. Yao was noticeably quieter. Her eyes were wide, taking in that Arthur was hugging her. The silence between them was heavier than the rain falling from London's skies which Arthur's umbrella shielded them from.

"P-please don't cry anymore," Arthur hesitantly said, "Someone like you shouldn't be crying. I don't know exactly what happened in the past that could make someone as strong as you cry, but I do know that you don't deserve it one bit..." Yao felt Arthur's hug start to loosen making her a bit disappointed. When he released her, Yao couldn't find herself to look up at Arthur. Instead, she looked down at their feet, her right hand holding onto her left arm. Arthur sighed, Yao's hopeless expression was rubbing a bit off onto him.

"Listen, I'm not saying that you should just tell everyone your secret but, just go back to be yourself again. All your siblings are really worried about you and... So am I..." Arthur noticed that Yao was crying again but also giggling a bit.

"Aiyah, look at me aru. I'm such a horrible, weak person who does nothing but burden others and cry aru..." Arthur watched as Yao smiled sadly, wiping her tears with her free hand.

"No! That's not true!" The British man shouted. He grabbed a hold of the crying Chinese girl's shoulders looking directly at her after letting go of his umbrella. The umbrella fell to the ground creating a small splash, no longer shielding the two nations from the pouring rain. "That's not true..." He repeated softer, "You're a strong and amazing person... You may be harsh and strict at times, but you're more cheerful and loving. You care for others more than you care for yourself and that's what I love so much about you."

" 'L-love' aru...?" Yao repeated, shocked that Arthur used the word. See looked up at Brit in question and noticed him shocked as well. Arthur couldn't believe he used the word either, blushing as Yao's beautiful golden eyes stared up at him questionably. He gulped.

"Y-yes, love... I'm in love with you, Yao Wang," Arthur confessed, blushing even more, "I love everything about you; the way you love natural and beautiful surroundings, your beautiful smile and sweet laughs, how you love and care for all your close friends and family. No one can ever hate you." Yao was speechless at Arthur's confession as he released his grip on her shoulders. Both nations were looking down at the ground trying to hide a blush; both failing to hide it from the wet pavement ground reflecting a reflection of the two.

Seeing herself blush from the reflection made Yao blush even more. She didn't know how to respond to Arthur; she was never loved by anyone in a romantic kind of way (or at least, not that she knew of). Yao never really thought about love either. She was somewhat attracted to the British gentleman, but... Ugh! Everything was all so confusing and sudden for her.

Arthur, however, had it worse. He was completely embarrassed and couldn't believe he'd confess like that! What was he thinking? Did he really believe she'd love him back? Everything just came out on its own! When Arthur looked up, he saw that Yao seemed as nervous as he was. Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down. His heart was still beating hard in his chest though, and started beating even harder when Yao decided to make eye contact with Arthur again.

Emerald was lost into gold as gold was lost into emerald. It was silent again between the two, even when the rain was still charging down. Large raindrops rapidly falling into the river next to them, filling the silence with thundering sounds of water splashing water. When Arthur raised his hand near Yao, she instantly shut her eyes stiff, holding her hands near her chest. Arthur stop, drawing his hand back a bit, then continued to brush a stray lock of hair away from Yao's flawless, pale face.

Yao twitched when Arthur touched her, slowly opening her eyes as he brushed her hair behind her ear, looking first down at the ground again. Then, slowly looking back up at him. Arthur moved his hand from behind Yao's ear to her chin, tilting it upward as he leaned closer and closer to her. As Arthur closed in, Yao's eyes start closing, more gently this time. Arthur's eyes also started drifting shut, finally kissing the Chinese girl. Something in the back Arthur's head was telling him he was insane, but having Yao's soft lips kiss him back made him not care one bit.

Yao was first to pull back much to Arthur's disappointment. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yao looking back down at her feet, blushing madly as her hand covered kissed lips. Arthur found it absolutely adorable how Yao was so bashful. Arthur blushed a bit also. He coughed to clear his throat, making Yao look back at him. She watched as Arthur walk away from her towards the umbrella that had blown a couple yards away from them.

"We should really get out of this rain," He said, picking up the umbrella. Arthur turned back to Yao, the umbrella over him again. The Brit noticed her still standing at the same spot, still blushing and hiding her mouth. Arthur smiled while walking back to her. He stopped, holding his hand out for Yao, "Coming?" Yao blinked then giggled, denying Arthur's hand by walking past him. When Yao walked past him, Arthur could notice a smile on her face behind her hand. He sighed, still smiling and began walking besides her, the umbrella covering both of them.

"Arthur...?" The said British man turned his head towards the Chinese girl who called his name. She was looking forward and not at him, "I thought you said you didn't like me at all aru..." She now looked back at Arthur with a side glance. Arthur looked back at Yao with a confused look. He did just confess his love to her.

"Why would you say tha-" It finally dawned on him what Yao meant.

"_Oh, so you are attracted to our little China, no?" France said slyly to England._

"_W-what! You're mad, you frog!" England hissed back, hoping France wouldn't notice the blush he felt on his cheek._

"_Oh hon hon hon~ Angleterre, you dog~"_

"_Shut up, you horny fancy pants!" England growled, "You couldn't be more bloody off!"_

"Bloody horny frog..." Arthur hissed as he stopped walking. Yao had taken a extra step before stopping with Arthur, a brow raised. "You know I was just talking to that bloody wanker at time!"

"So you do know what I'm talking about aru,"

"Bloody hell! Even when that bloody Frenchy isn't around, he still ruins everything!" Arthur face-palmed. He could just hear Francis' 'rape laugh' now. How fumed Arthur was made Yao giggle. She wrapped her arms around one of his and pecked his cheek with a kiss. Arthur blushed at Yao's actions. She was just teasing him. "I-if you knew that was a lie, why'd you bring it up!" Arthur said, turning away from Yao to hide his embarrassment. She could still see the embarrassed blush on Arthur face and started laughing again while they continue walking.

"Aiyah, are all Englishmen so noisy and dense aru?" She teased. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are all Asians so stubborn?" Yao then released Arthur's arm and gave it a playful smack, making Arthur laugh. The two nations headed back towards the building their meeting took place in, laughing the while.

* * *

><p>Hong stepped out from behind the corner, watching his two older siblings walk away laughing. When he left his Vietnamese sister back at the building, he left to follow Yao unnoticed. After a while, he noticed Arthur looking for and found her. Hong had sat on the wet ground, listening to their whole conversation and argument, but didn't watch. He didn't have to see anything to know what happened.<p>

"Looks like you kept this promise, Arthur..." Hong said out loud, walking the opposite direction, "I'll keep all this to myself for now, but now there's another reason you should not be left alone... Better not hurt Jiejie again, Arthur..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thanks though, and congrats..._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>YEAH! CHP 14 DONE! <em>_**first off**__! sorry for my many grammar and spelling mistakes! but, DON'T LIKE! DONT READ! i've gotten a couple complaints ((from friends)) about them and i really do feel stupid about them, BUT THOSE ARE THE WEAKEST OFMY WEAKPOINTS! just ask my english teacher! everything else is fine right? no i don't need a beta... __**Second**__, i've noticed my writing's getting a lot more cheesy and more like a drama, if u dont like that either, then sorry about that! been watching WAY to much east asian dramas... by too much, i mean 2 ((hehehehe)). I really don't know y i'd right like that though cuz i think my strong point is weird comedy ((i said i think!)) which will pop up again probably next chapter! __**less angsty drama, more comedy! or not? opinion? **__**THIRD**__! lots and lots of writers block this chapters... Fourth, this chapter was inspired by a drama _Zhuan Jiao Yu Dao Ai _and a fav song ((one line that rly help below)); both rly cute and sweet. __**fifth**__, fix how to say 'bastard' in mandarin thx to _kokoyuki27; _got d mandarin from Google Translate. __**sixth**__, HONG IS NOT A STALKER! JUST A LOVING BROTHER! __**FINALLY**__! hehehe, long author note... doubt anyone would read this ((rofl!))_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm no longer scrambling to hide my feelings, I'm not going to worry about the consequence, and assume that there would be a future for us. What would you say? I've always wanted to tell you my feelings, to stop happiness from slipping away." ~ Corner with Love - Show Luo<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>SHOUT OUT TO <em>IggyChu_!_

_Thanks for ur version of chapter 14! it was rly cute n i loved it! i got it while trying to write this one and thought "WOAH! IGGYCHU'S LIKE READING MY MIND!" hahaha! Love ya!_

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia not mine!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

The walk back to the Allies meeting was sweetly silent. China was abnormally silent, shyly holding her hands over her lap as she walked. England held his umbrella over her and himself, secretly smiling at China's shyness. She was too cute.

When they arrived at the building, England, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for China, following behind afterwards. As they neared the meeting room, they heard America complaining about something and France just laughing. Okay then...

"What are you complaining about, you big baby...?" England said right when he walked through the door. The three turned to the Brit, America and France's eyes widened with shock while Russia continued smiling. England's eyes moved down to the notepad in America's hand who just shoved it to France. The French personification shoved it back and the two went back and forth at it.

"Wait, is that mine aru?" China asked, walking forward towards the two, her head tilting with her question. America and France noticeable stiffened, the American having the notepad presently. Before China could really take a look at the notepad, America tossed it towards Russia who caught it with no problem or hesitation.

"China's a really good artist da~" He said with a cheerful smile, handing the notepad to its owner. China chuckled, embarrassed by the compliment, while scratching the back of her neck, taking back the notepad with her free hand.

"T-they were just simple doodles aru." She said, still a bit embarrassed.

Walking up behind her, England wanted to see the drawing, too. "What'd you draw?" He asked curiously. China turned to him, proudly handing over the notepad, with no shame. England took the notepad, looking down at the doodle. It took his a minute to realize what she drew and when it finally hit him, England twitched and froze, the color in his face fading to white.

"Let this be a warning to you all to never mess with me aru." China said proudly, smiling as she snatched her notepad back.

"Seems like all the tension in the room's gone!" America pointed out once he snapped out of fear.

"So, _Angleterre _((England)), what did you do to calm our China down?" France quietly asked England so no one could hear, moving his brows up and down, suggestively. The Brit started sputtering nonsense, waving his arms while his cheeks tinted pink. "_Hon hon hon~_"

As the two European nations went back and forth, America shouted, "Let's all go to Japan's onsen!" getting England's and France's attention.

"Woah woah woah! Rewind! What about an onsen?" England asked, completely confused as to what America was saying.

"Well, we should all do more team bonding stuff together! That and make sure China doesn't want to kill us all and take over the world, 'cuz that would like, suck... We can relax and all that stuff! It'll be a totally awesome vacation, Man!" America explain with much excitement.

"That does sound very nice..." England took a step away from the French personification when seeing him deeply breathing, making his signature _hon_ _hon hon _sounds_. _Warily, he glared at the French, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Bloody, perverted frog!

"It'll be awesome! There's no problem since we're all guys, right England~?" America winked to England. The Brit rose a brow, confused to what America was thinking, when it finally hit him; this was another of America's messed up plans!

England's eyes widened at America, seeing him grin from ear to ear with a thumbs up. Yep, another insane plan. England now turned to China, seeing said nation freeze up with horror.

"W-we can't do that! Our meetings are already unproductive as it! Don't make it worse!" England shouted as an excuse.

"F you..." America pouted. "Know what; democracy! Two against one!" America shouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm with England on this one aru..." China said, eyes towards the ground.

"Ha!" England shouted, pointing at the other two.

"We still have Russia, _mon ami_," France added. The three turned to the Russian while China sighed, still facing the ground, eyes closed as she shook her head.

"Hmm~" Russia thought with his eyes lidded, head tilted a bit. The others waited for his answer as the Russian continued smiling and thinking. "A warm bath in a hot spring does sound nice da~" Russia finally answered. America pumped his fist in the air while France smirked towards England and China suggestively. "You will all become one with mother Russia then~"

And the room went silent...

* * *

><p>"Nee-San!" Japan gasped as he ran into the kitchen. China was there cutting up vegetables. She turned to the door with a questioning look towards Japan, seeing him trying to catch his breath. "I just got off the phone with America-San. He said that the Allies were all going to an onsen. Is that true?" China was taken back, stiffly turning back to dice up the vegetable with a flushed expression, whistling an ancient Chinese tune. "Nee-San!"<p>

"Well~" Before China could say anything, she and Japan both heard running footsteps heading towards them.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What?" Taiwan was first to burst out.

"China-Nona! You're back da ze!" Korea entered next, running up towards China. The Chinese nation had dropped her knife when the Korean glomped her from behind, groping her chest.

"KOREA!" She shouted, attempting to pry off the younger Asian. Awww~ There's the China everyone knew and loved~

"China, I heard 'Allies' and 'hot springs'; how are you getting out of that?" Vietnam hastily added, a hint of worry was shown through her harsh tone. China was trying to explain everything, but kept on getting interrupted.

"Isn't it immoral for a girl to do that with guys ana?" Thailand worriedly added. Now China's face was horribly flushed as she really tried to stutter out an explanation and how she was going to get out of it.

"All we need to do is prevent anything from happening." Hong Kong said, already coming up with the plan. "Or at least prevent anything from being seen..." He added, a barely visible tint of pink crawling onto his cheeks as he fake coughed, covering his mouth with his long sleeve to hide his barely visible blush.

"AIYAH! OUT! OUT OF MY KITCHEN ARU! GET OUT NOW!" China shouted, her face still flushed. She would've used her wok to shoo everyone out, but it was currently being used for its second use; cooking. Before China could pull out a spare wok, everyone rushed out the kitchen, continuing on to hear Hong Kong's plan in the living room.

As China grumbled inaudible things about her family in Mandarin while frying up her chopped veggies, she could've sworn she heard the others talk in the other room. It was defiantly about that whole trip thing, but China wasn't so sure with the sound of frying food booming in front of her. Plus, she was more focused on that to bother with her mischievous siblings.

She had just finished cooking when Taiwan came back in the kitchen with a smile on her face. China raised a brow, knowing that this was not going to be good.

"China-Jie~" The Taiwanese girl started in a sing-song tone, "We're gonna go, too~" She finished all perky like. China's response was just a blank, deadpanned look. What...?

"A nice soak in a hot spring just sounds great..." Vietnam added as she passed the kitchen, stretching her arms up above her. Thailand was besides her smiling, happy with their plan.

"Hot springs originated in Korea da ze!" Korea commented, skipping past Vietnam. Japan sighed, pinching his nose with annoyance because of the youngest nation. When said Japanese nation walked by, Taiwan ran up beside him, still smiling cheerfully.

China sigh, taking a seat by the kitchen table and dropping her head on it with a thud. Hong Kong walked up and sat beside her, patting his sister's head while still looking neutrally forward.

"Can't you just let Jiejie handle things herself aru...?" China mumbled, head still on the table.

"No..." Hong Kong flat out said. An invisible weight just dropped onto China's head with his answer.

"Hong Kong!" China shouted, finally picking up her head. That was Hong Kong's signal to jump up and run, or more like speedily walk away. China sighed, grabbing the home phone. "Well, since it more like a family trip now aru..." She dialed a number, now waiting and listening to the ringing until someone picked up. "_Wei_?"

England trotted the streets towards China's house. He urgently needed to talk to her about later today; the time America and France were going to drag them to Japan's onsen. He was going to try and come up with a plan to get China out of it, being a girl and all, unaware that the Asians, or more like just Hong Kong, had already came up with a plan.

As England neared the Chinese nation's home, he noticed someone standing out at front with a bag, looking at the house. From a far, England could see the person was obviously Asian and had their tied up loosely. He concluded it was China judging from their appearance.

"Yao!" The Brit shouted. They were still out in public so people could probably still hear him. "Yao!" 'China' didn't seem to hear or noticed England running up to her. Before he could shout out again, England finally noticed it wasn't China. It looked more like Korea, but Korea didn't have long hair. Did he? His hair was short the last world meeting.

"Oi! Yong Soo!" Well it must be Korea since the Asian now reacted, looking side to side. "What are you doing out he-" Before England could even finish his sentence when he reached the Korean, there was a switchblade to his neck. That's when it clicked that this wasn't _South _Korea.

"State your name and business..." The South Korea-look-a-like growled, glaring up at England. The threatenEd Brit finally got a good look at the Korean. His hair was long like China's and was in a loose braid. He looked exactly like South Korea, but _a lot _more dark and vicious.

"A-Arthur Kirkland; The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." England stuttered. Considering the person looked exactly like South Korea, England had a pretty good feeling that this person was also a nation. "I came to see China."

The Korean didn't withdraw his knife, still keeping it towards England's neck. He looked up and down the British nation, obviously not trusting him. "Are you the reason why he came to my house the other day...?" He growled more. England only raised a nervous brow, pissing off the Korean even more. "Answer me, damn it!"

England felt the metal on his throat now, nervously leaning away. "Now, now! Let's not do anything too rash." England said, trying to calm down the Korean and prevent himself from getting sliced up.

"Korea!" For a second, England could've swore he saw the light. With a couple of blinks, he saw the Korean on his knees holding his head. He then turned to the source of 'Korea's pain, seeing China standing next to them with a wok in hand. "No threatening people aru!" She scolded.

Korea stood back up, still rubbing his head as he mumbled some Korean curses.

"_Zǎo ān_ ((Good morning)), England." China greeted, turning to England. "Meet North Korea." She introduced, presenting the more deadly of the Koreas. England's eyes only widened. The two looked practically the same, but were complete opposites.

"Nice to meet you, Korea." England said a bit nervously. As he held his hand out, he couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. Korea only glared at the presented hand. His only acknowledgement of the Brit was a brief grunt before turning back to China.

"How'd you know we were out here?" He asked, wanting to know how he failed to cut up England. China just started giggling nervously.

"Actually, I didn't aru. I was actually just running away from-"

"CHINA-JIE! YOU HAVE TO PACK!" Before China could even finish her answer, Taiwan came running out with a duffle bag. South Korea was following behind her and smiling brightly.

Until he saw him...

South Korea abruptly stopped, his bright and cheerful smile died down as his facial expression turned tense, fear seeping through his eyes.

When North Korea caught a glimpse of his younger brother's hatred towards him, he looked diagonally to the ground, avoiding eye contact. "South..."

"North da ze..." South Korea quickly nodded his head as an acknowledgement before turning back towards the house, quickening his pace. Taiwan looked back and forth at the group at the gate to South Korea. She decided to follow the currently- not-so-perky Korea.

"Ai..." China said under her breath, "I didn't have time to explain anything aru... Sorry North." She apologized, bowing towards her younger brother. When she turned to England, she noticed he didn't have a bag or anything with him. "Where's your bag aru?"

"Oh! That's what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Your bag aru...?" China interrupted before England could explain.

"No! We're going to have to come up with a plan to get you out of this! Who knows what America's up to! Or France at that..." England was completely confused when he saw China giggling behind her hand. She pecked the Brit's cheek swiftly, causing him to blush.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but Hong Kong already planned everything out aru." China explain with a cute smile and head tilt, making England blush even more. "That's why North is here. It kinda turned into a family vacation with the Allies or something aru." China's smile started to falter a bit as she continued, "But I'm still not entirely sure what he and the others are planning." England chuckled nervously at China's explanation, then turned to North. He twitched when seeing North.

North was glaring fiercer then before at him. It was clear that he was not amused at the Brit when his older sister kissed him.

"Go and get packed. We'll see how everything goes aru." China said to England before turning to North. Right when she turned to him, North quickly ceased his glares. "Let's go inside aru. _Zaijan, _England!" The said nation waved to China as she and North walked back inside.

When they were inside, England held his cheek where China had kissed him. He did a quick victory dance before walking away with a smile on his face.

Inside the Asian household, China was talking to her siblings about the 'trip' with North waiting out back.

"Since you all are coming along, it now seems like a family trip (with the Allies) aru. I do not want to exclude any family members and that includes North. You don't have to be happy that he's coming along, but I don't want to hear any complaints about me bringing him along aru! _Míngbáile ma_ ((Got it))?"

All the Asians besides China and Korea looked around at each other. Well, if they didn't bother him, then he wouldn't bother them. That's how it worked in their minds. After thinking it through, they all nodded and were dismissed.

"Korea!" China called out to the said nation before he walked out the door, "Can I talk to you for a minute aru?" Korea turned, walking back to take a seat next to China. "Are you mad aru?" She asked to him, much to his surprise.

"Eh! Uh, oh, um, no da ze..." Korea stuttered, not sure how to answer. "More like shocked, I guess..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Either way, I'm sorry aru. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." Korea's eyes widen as he turned to China. She was looking down at her lap. There was a brief silence until...

"China-Nona! You do care da ze!" Korea shouted brightly, glomping China.

"K-Korea!" The Chinese nation had not expected this from a moody Korea. Usually she would try to pry him off, but Korea wasn't groping, so it was fine. Instead, China just petted his head. "Really? You didn't think I care aru?" She joked.

After seeing that the Southern Korea was doing fine, China went to check on the Northern Korea.

"There you are aru!" China shouted when finding Korea in her garden in the backyard. He was watching the clouds, sitting on branch on a large tree while leaning on the trunk.

When Korea felt the tree shaking a bit, he looked down to see China climbing up to him, now sitting on a branch on the same level as him.

"Does Eyebrows know...?" Korea asked, looking back at the clouds again. China giggled at his nickname for England.

"Yeah..." She answered with a soft smile.

"Well seems like you're okay with it..."

"Mhmm..."

"He was the reason you came over the other day..." Korea said, not asked. China now turned to him as the Korean still watched the clouds. "I'll kill him if he makes you sad again..." Korea added in a growl, making China giggle even more.

She kissed her younger brother's head, shocking him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. "Even you're very over protective aru~"

"Oi! Don't do that!" Korea barked, shooing China away. "You've been acting a lot more girly lately..." China's sweet smile quickly changed to a pissed expression, smacking the back of Korea's head.

* * *

><p><em>Holy crap, two months and i havent posted! sorry guys! I'M ALIVE! hahaha! hope you'll still read this and not forget about it QnQ yeah, last chapter seemed like an ending BUT IT WASN'T! BWA HAHA! *runs from fangirls* see! there was a point for North Korea popping up the last few chapters! he doesn't like iggy... =w= let's see what's going to happen at Japan's onsen~ dun dun dun! please excuse grammar, spelling, andor language stuff. Reviews are loved!_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter Reviewers:<strong> China Moon, Swirly592, Meadoresgayguys, Kuraihanax3, Avril, Iggychu


	16. Chapter 16

There are times when England really regretted his placement on the world map. This was one of those times. Since France lived so close and America also living fairly close, the two decided it would be fun to mess with England a bit before heading to Asia. Now here the Englishman was, glaring back at a certain American and French man after opening the door.

"Sup, Iggy!" America shouted with his signature grin.

"Ready to go to China's house, _Angleterre_?" France asked. Since China practically lived the closest to Japan, everyone (or just America and France) decided to meet up at her house. Of course, China was unaware of this.

Before England could spat out any insults and what not, America and France linked their arms with his, dragging the Brit off with them, still remembering to grab his bag along with.

Back at China's house, China was sitting outside on the porch, arms crossed and face in a pissed look. Her siblings had kicked her out of her own house just to go through their little plan.

"Can I come back in yet ahen?" China shouted, not at all hiding the venom in her tone of voice.

"No~" South Korea answered, causing China to be even more irritated than before.

"_Privet _((Hello)), China~" The said nation heard, turning her head all around to see who said 'hi'. That's when she noticed Russia walking up to her, taking a seat besides her.

"_Nihao _((Hello)), Russia." China greeted back. "What are you doing here aru? Weren't we all just going to meet up in Japan?"

"I heard America say that we were going to all meet up here da!" Russia answered. China only gave back a gaping look since she never heard of this news. Her irritation level increased even more knowing that the others purposely planned on coming to her home, uninvited. "Say, China, how are you suppose to take a bath with all of us?"

Taken back by Russia's question, China turned to him, giving him a confused look. "W-what do you mean aru?"

"Well, you are girl da~" Russia answered with a friendly smile and head tilt. China only stared blankly back at her Russian friend.

"What are you talking about ahen? I am a man!" China fumed, waving her arms up and down. Russia only chuckled.

"Oh, you are so funny, Yao-Yao~" He said, keeping his innocent smiled as he patted the Asian's head. "I've known since the first time we met da~ But it seemed you didn't want anyone to know, so I didn't say anything~"

China stopped fuming, blinking a couple of times at Russia. Soon after, she smiled sweetly, guessing Russia could be trusted. Hey, if he knew that long and didn't say anything, it shouldn't be that bad.

"_Xie xie_, Ivan..."

"Mmhmm~ What are friends for~" China snorted at the Russian's comment. It was true; they've known each other for a long time. "By the way, why are you sitting out here by yourself?" Russia asked.

"Um, I just wanted some fresh air aru!" China answered with a blush, embarrassed to say that her siblings kicked her out of the house. Russia just smiled back, making it hard for China to tell if he bought the lie or not.

"AND THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" A booming voice filled the air. China sighed, knowing full well who it was.

"I thought we were going to meet in Japan aru..." China growled, looking up at the westerners.

"We were, but then I came up with the brilliant plan to meet up here!" America answered, grinning ear to ear. "Let's go!" Right then, the front door opened and stepping out were the Asians. "Uhh..."

"Don't leave without us da ze!" South Korea pouted. Each of them had a duffle bag and a backpack with them. Hong Kong was holding onto China's, tossing over the bags to his sister, who caught them with ease.

"Dude! How are we going to go with the plan now?" America whispered to England. The Brit's eyes widened as he turned to the American. "Earth to Iggy! Asians are like, ninjas!" England only gave a blank look at America's explanation.

"How about we forget all of this and just go home?" England suggested through an annoyed tone. America only stuck out his tongue.

"Well, I don't know what you two are talking about, but I think we should proceed on going." France interrupted, only hearing what England said, "A nice soak in an onsen sounds really lovely at the moment. We should all share one large bath, no?" He added, looking suggestively at Taiwan and Vietnam, only to get a wok to the face.

"Stay away from my sisters, you nasty perv ahen..." China growled to France, who was on the floor, trying to regain himself. No matter what, China was still an overprotective big 'brother'.

"Are we going ana?" Thailand asked innocently. All the other Asians, excluding China and Russia, gave him blank looks, which he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

><p>"Do the Asians seem kinda weird to you guys?" America asked France and England. They were all on their way to Japan, the Asians all crowding around their older sister with watchful eyes. Surprisingly, China didn't seem to noticed this one bit, or didn't seem to care. Most likely the first one of the two, though.<p>

"Well, they are Asians." France shrugged.

"Well, yeah! But that's not what I meant!" England gave the two a look that read 'wtf?' as they went back and forth. What were the Asians to them... "Hey, is it me or is there an extra Asians?" America asked, noticing the extra head around China.

"No, I see it, too..." France answered, counting off the Asians that should be here on his fingers. England turned to who the two were talking about, noticing they were talking about North Korea. "There should be seven, but I see eight..." The French man added with a confused look.

"Well, he kinda looks like Korea-" That's when it finally hit America, "That's North Korea..." He said darkly. England and France stepped aside when he did so. "Man! I hate that guy! He blames me for every little thing!" America growled. "Why is he even here?"

"Well, he is China's brother. He probably invited him since the rest of the family were going." England answered, not seeming to be all that interested in America's venting.

When they arrived at Japan's onsen, it was about 6 p.m. (they didn't leave that early...). They group waited outside while Japan set everything up side. When the door finally opened, Japan was standing there, bowing soon after.

"I hope you fine _my_ finest onsen to your liking." Japan politely said, stressing the 'my' to get the point across to South Korea. The whole trip here, the younger Asian kept on saying that onsens originated in South Korea. "You can each find a complimentary _yukata _in your room." Before South Korea could say anything, Japan intervened. "No, the _yukata_ did not originate in South Korea..." The Japanese man said, holding back his anger.

"How are the rooms split up?" England asked, defiantly not wanting China to be in the same room as America and/or France.

"Um, well-" Before Japan could answer England's question, America popped up.

"Pfft! Ain't it obvious! It's the Allies in one room, Asian dudes in one, and Asian girls in another!" He shouted. England paled a bit at the answer. China didn't really seemed all that fazed. If she was nervous, she had a great way of hiding it.

"Wait, no! America-" Japan tried to clarify that that was not the plan, but it was a bit too late. The enthusiastic American already ran off, pulling England and China along. Behind them were France and Russia. Japan sighed, telling the worker besides him something in Japanese before she went off after the Allies.

"We're going to rearrange all that later, right?" Vietnam asked when the work left.

"_Hai_." Japan answered with a nod. "But for now, we should just quickly drop everything off and change before anything happens." Everyone nodded in agreement, running off to their designated rooms. Left behind was North Korea, who just sighed and followed everyone by walking.

Back with the Allies, they were all in their room. Everyone had place their bags down and grabbed a yukata. When they all had one, they noticed that there was not enough; China didn't have one. That was when there was a knock on the door. China opened it, seeing an out of breath worker at the door. She apologized for 'being one sort a yukata'. The Chinese girl took it, reassuring the working it was fine.

"Okay, well I'm going to change aru." China said, walking towards the bathroom. America then elbowed England, making the Brit turn to him and see a smirk on the American's face.

"Why don't you change out here like the rest of us, China?" America asked. China only gave him an expressionless look, then turned to France. America and England followed her gaze and there was France, standing back towards them, whistling in his birthday suit.

When the two turned back to China, she was already looking back at them. "Uh, yeah..." With that, China left the room. "Well, that didn't go out as planned." America said, closing his eyes and nodding his head, his hand on his chin all sophisticated like. England only smacked the back of his head, changing himself in the corner of the room.

When the Chinese nation stepped out the bathroom, everyone else was already changed. England and America practically had to force France into his yukata while Russia just watched with amusement.

Unlike everyone else in the room, China actually went over to the bag to put in her clothes instead of just tossing them next to it. Right when she opened the bag, America popped up behind her, unnoticed. Sadly, England was not there to pull America away; he was busy choking France for his little act.

"Why do you have this?" America shouted, pulling something out of China's bag. This earned a unmanly squeak from the said nation when she saw what was pulled out.

England and France turned to America and China when hearing the squeak. First, England saw China madly blushing from what could be embarrassment or anger. When he turned to America and saw what he was holding, the Brit instantly lit up like Hong Kong's fireworks.

In America's hand was a small, white bra with pink straps and a printed pink Hello Kitty bow on one of the cups.

England immediately looked away. Yep, that had to be China's...

When the Brit turned away, he first noticed Russia staring out the window, looking at the view with his childish smile. At least he wasn't looking, but France was another story.

"_Hon hon hon~_ China~ I didn't know you were that kind of man~" France continued laughing, making England want to choke him to death that much more. China didn't find this funny at all and the next thing anyone knew, America was flying across the room, a footprint on his face.

"My bag was probably mixed up with Taiwan's or Vietnam's aru!" China shouted, cheeks still red as she took off with the bag and bra.

England watched as China stormed off, feeling bad at how embarrassed she must've been. When he turned back to America, the Brit sighed with annoyance, seeing his swirling eyes. "Git. You suck at snooping..." England said under his breath. He turned to the door China left through, guessing she probably went to the other Asian girls' room.

And he was right.

There was a knock on the door of Taiwan's and Vietnam's room. The Taiwanese one of the two went to the door, opening it up to see China at the door.

"J-Jiejie?" Taiwan's eyes were wide seeing her older sister out of breath and with a flushed expression. Before China could say anything, the younger pulled her in. "What happen?" Taiwan demanded to know once closing the door.

"N-nothing! I just need you to hold onto my stuff aru." China answered, placing her bags on the ground. Sadly for her, she didn't zip up the duffle bag before she stormed out and Taiwan was about to catch a glimpse of what was on top.

"THEY SAW YOUR B-" Taiwan started to yell, but China covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Ssshhh! No aru!" The Chinese nation lied. "I-I'm just making sure they don't by leaving my stuff here!"

"Making sure they don't see what..." China froze once hearing Vietnam's voice. When she turned, she saw the Vietnamese girl leaning on the door, arms crossed with demanding look.

"The guys saw China-Jie's b-"

"TAIWAN!" China interrupted again, flushed expression worsening. Luck was never on the Chinese girls side because Taiwan didn't need to finish her sentence for Vietnam to know what they saw.

"What?" The Vietnamese nation growled, walking over to her duffle bag. "I'm so glad I packed this." She said, pulling out her paddle. China watched with a look of horror. How'd she even fit that in her bag!

"NO, THAT'S NOT NECESSARY ARU!" China shouted, blocking the door with her body. Vietnam only glared back. She didn't understand why her older sister wanted to protect the douches that were causing her distress. Instead of pulling China out of the way, Vietnam just sighed, tossing her paddle aside. But inside, Vietnam swore that she would bring it out later if needed.

"Well, since you're here, China-Jie..." China stiffened when hearing Taiwan's malicious tone of voice. Turning her head slowly with her fear showing on her face, China saw Taiwan smiling back with her demon eyes, a comb in one hand and hair accessories in another. When the Chinese nation tried to turn and run, Vietnam was already blocking her, a long scarf in hand.

"T-Taiwan...? V-Vietnam...?" Slowly China backed away, unaware she was backing up into a corner; the worse place to be at a moment like this. "Kyaaaaaaa!~"

"W-what was that?" Japan asked out loud. He was in another room with Hong Kong and Thailand. North Korea was in another room and South Korea was walking around.

"It sounded like China ana." Thailand said, looking at the direction where the scream came from. Right then, Hong Kong and Japan stood up, rushing out the door. Japan first ran to the girls' room, Hong Kong standing at the door and looking out into the hall.

The younger Chinese nation raised a brow when seeing Japan run back out and back into his room. A second later, the Japanese man ran back out again, and into the Asian girls' room with what Hong Kong thought looked like hair stuff and his (Japan's) beloved camera. Why Japan brought that along, the Chinese teen could only guess.

Hong Kong's guess was correct when he heard China shout, "Get that stuff away from my hair aru!" and the next thing he knew, China had already ran out of the room and hid herself behind him, her hair all done up in a way only Japan and Taiwan would do. Hong Kong had to admit, it really did look nice on his older sister.

"China-San, I didn't get a picture yet!" Japan huffed, a bit out of breath, his camera in hand.

"No!" The Chinese nation muffled back. A bit confused why China muffled, Hong Kong turned around, seeing the older Chinese nation trying to untie her hands with her teeth. "Hong Kong! Help Jiejie aru!" China yelled, obviously unamused with being tied up.

Now in the room Hong Kong was in, China sat on the floor with her younger brother helping her hands get untied. Japan and Taiwan were taking pictures of their handy work, ignoring the vein on China's head. Thailand watched blankly while Vietnam watched with amusement.

"Is everyone alright? We were lots of screaming and yelling." England asked, looking through the open door. Besides him were America, France, and Russia; all also looking through the door.

The others turned, seeing the rest of the Allies at the door. Another look of horror was on China's face when she saw the others. England and America were both slightly pink, the Brit silent and the American holding down a laugh. France was also chuckling while Russia just smiled, as usual.

"Well, we seem to be learning a lot of things about our dear China today, no?" France teased, making the said Chinese nation snap.

"Out! All of you! Out ahen!" She roared, running towards the door. England, America, and France had, luckily, already started running. China slid out the door, watching the three run back to their room. "Damn luck I'm still tied up ahen!" She yelled.

Russia chuckled, patting China's head again. "You look really pretty, China~" He said. China glared up at her Russian friend, not at all fazing his childish smile.

"Well, this is going to be a fun trip." America said happily to England and France. The two Europeans of the group were still catching their breath. "Can't wait to see what happens later on!" The American shouted, earning a blank look from England, who was still huffing.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, really late on this one. sorry, was on vacation with my family. I meant to post like yesterday or something... This chapter was actually really fun to write; i honestly couldn't stop giggling at the scene where America pulled the... 'thing' out. hahaha! use ur imagination on what China's hair looks like! I wasn't exactly sure how to write it... n e ways! NO ROCHU! just commie buddies! I LOVE MY COMMIE BUDDY! ((you know who you are~)). Please excuse grammar, spelling, andor language. Reviews are loved!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter Reviewers:<strong> Ladirette, China Moon, None emo username, Kuraihana, and Hatsu Yukiya ((I wanna hug to soooo bad! You're so nice! I love you! *hugs*))  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

China sighed before giving a threatening glare to Japan and Taiwan. Japan looked down at the ground, camera hidden behind his back, while Taiwan had an unfazed smile. The Asians where all in one room and 4/5 Allies were in the other.

"Well, that was an interesting beginning for our trip." Vietnam said, lying on one of the futons.

"Why don't we relax and take a dip in the hot springs ana?" All the Asians turned to Thailand, giving him a blank look. There were so many things wrong with the question. Thailand, however, was oblivious to the looks, keeping his cheerful smile.

"I'm game." Hong Kong answered, standing from his spot.

"Sure, why not." Vietnam added, also standing.

"Well, that is partly of why we are here." Taiwan smiled, hopping up along with others.

"HOT SPRINGS DA ZE!" South Korea shouted. China sighed along with Japan, both a bit overwhelmed by everyone else's enthusiasm. North Korea was watching with a raised brow in the corner of the room. He's been away from the family for so long that he had forgotten what everyone was like.

"Let's go, China-Nona!" South Korea shouted again, grabbing a hold of China's arm. The older Asian nation gave a subtle squeak as she was pulled against her will. The rest of the Asians followed after, all with different enthusiasm levels.

Once the group reached the hot strings, there was a bit of a controversy. There were three different doors to go through; the door for men only, women only, and mixed.

"What now?" Taiwan asked.

"We could go in the mi‒"

"NO!" The girls of the group shouted, interrupting South Korea. Taiwan and Vietnam were both certainly against sharing a bath with the guys of the Allies, and China certainly did not want a certain French nation eyeing her younger sisters.

"China-Jie can come with us." Taiwan said sternly, pulling China towards her and Vietnam. "The rest of you guys make up an excuse as to why she's not in the men's bath." The plan was pretty simple and seemed like would work fine, until South Korea latched onto China's other arm.

"That's no fair! I wanna take a bath with China-Nona!" The Korean complained, starting to throw a tantrum and pout.

"Y-Yong Soo," China nervously smiled at her younger brother, not exactly sure how to feel about what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Vietnam shouted, grabbing hold of China's other arm (the one South Korea wasn't holding onto). "China is coming with us!" South Korean whined again, pulling back. Now there was a tug-of-war with China emitting from the two Asian girls and South Korea.

"K-Korea-Kun, please calm down!" Japan said, trying to get South Korea to think about what was better. Too bad to say, it didn't work.

"Sup, guys! What's hanging?" The Asians all froze when hearing America shout. They all turned and there he was with the others. Crap. There goes the plan. "So, how're we doing all this? Splittin' up?"

"Or mixed?" France added, eyeing Taiwan and Vietnam. Oh how China wanted whack the living daylights out of him.

"Separate aru." China answered, angry venom seeping through her tone of voice as she pulled her arm away from Taiwan and Vietnam.

England looked worried at the Chinese nation along with the other Asians. How was this going to turn out? The Brit knew he had to be wary of America and with France the way he is, England would have to keep an eye out for him, too.

"All right then! Let's go!" America shouted. As everyone walked through their designated doors, America walked past England, giving the Brit a knowing wink. England sighed, praying that nothing was going to happen.

Before China walked through the door, England quickly got a hold of her, pulling her back. "Are you really going to go through with this?" He said, concerned with what may happen soon. "And are you really okay with this?"

China toughened up and straightened up, showing her usual prideful self. "Well, the others are family and we have bathed with each other before aru. However..." England noticed China's confidence falter as she looked down and away. "You and the others are another story..." China turned away, cover her mouth with the over sized sleeve of the yukata, attempting to hind a blush.

England also looked away, face tinting pink himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Right..."

"Maybe I should just go with Taiwan and Vietnam. I'll make up an excuse for 'leaving early' aru‒" Right as China was starting to walk off to the women's bath, she, along with England, were pulled back into the men's changing room by a certain American.

"What're you two doing out here? The onsen's this way!" England inwardly cursed as America pulled him and China in, catching a glimpse of pink on the Asian nation's face from the corner of his eye.

Once inside, Hong Kong quickly grabbed a hold of China's arm, pulling her with him. All the arm pulling was really starting to make her arms sore.

"_Xie xie_, Hong Kong." China said with an exhausted sigh. The other just nodded, looking back at the other Allies.

"Now I will prove to you that China is, in fact, really a girl." America said only loud enough for himself and England to hear.

"First, it's 'shall', you nit. Second, your brain is fried to really believe that China is a girl. He's in here changing, isn't he?" England didn't dare look back to really check. He was a gentleman, not a horny frog.

Speaking of horny frogs.

"Oh how wonderful a hot bath will be~" France shouted glamorously, popping out of nowhere in front of England and America (also blocking the view of China).

"Oh god!"

"Dude! Really?" England and America shouted at the same time. The two happened to noticed that a certain French nation did not have a towel around his waist.

"Get a bloody towel, you frog!" And after some cursing and violence, France had a towel around his waist and a bump on his head.

"Well, that was very rude." France pouted. England just shook his head. America was too busy checking if China really was a girl to notice or pay attention. His attempts were shattered when Russia blocked his view.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked the three with a childish smile. The three cowered away a bit, nodding their heads as they headed towards the bath. Russia was oblivious to the cowering, but knew he protected his friend from being noticed.

Back on the other side of the room, China was carefully changing, clearly able to hear what was going on with the others. "Stupid westerner ahen..." She growled to herself.

* * *

><p>"WEEEEE!" South Korea shouted with glee as he jumped into the hot springs. Japan sighed at this, having been splashed by the Korean. China and Thailand chuckled at this while Hong Kong and North Korean stared with blank eyes, both fairly close to their older sister.<p>

The two more stoic nations only had to look at each other eye to eye for less than a minute to get that they were on the same side. A silent and simple nod had signified their alliance.

"Is it just me or are those two glaring at us?" France softly asked England and America. The two turned to where the Asians were, seeing what France had said.

"Hong Kong's always like that." England answered, somewhat unsure about his answer. He raised Hong Kong for over a century and knew that the look on the Asian's face was not exactly his usual one.

"And North always looks at things like that." America added, knowing a bit about the Korean from the Korean War. France shrugged, going along with the answers. It seemed legit.

"China-Hyeong! China-Hyeong! Over here da ze!" South Korea shouted happily, waving over at China. The female nation sighed, walking over to her younger brother then entering the onsen herself.

America elbowed England's arm with a knowing smirk before shouting to China. "Yo, China! Shouldn't your towel before around your waist?" the American shouted. China's head shot to America with a nervous glare and blush just as England shoved him into the bath suddenly, causing a large slash.

America popped back up, gasping for air. "What the hell, England?" he shouted. The Brit ignored him, grinding his teeth. The rest of the nations entered the bath.

"Actually, I was just wondering the same." France asked aloud. China started to inwardly panic before South Korea came to the 'rescue'.

"It's the style in Asia da ze!" he shouted out of nowhere, before looking down at the towel around his waist. "Oh, wait..." The Korean then started to pull the towel up to his chest, but was stopped by his twin.

North Korea smacked the back of his head, causing South Korea to stop what he was doing. "Leave the towel!" he shouted.

"No way da ze! I don't see you trying anything!" South Korea shouted back. China sighed again along with the other Asian nations. She was happy to see that the Koreans were getting along though, as if they were never separated. She smiled at the two.

"China-Ge prefers to cover up his scar..." Hong Kong said bluntly over to the Allies, causing China to flinch. She then turned to Japan, seeing the other sink down into the water.

"Hong Kong!" she shouted at Hong Kong before splashing a wave at him. The teenage nation just stood there wet as if nothing happened. "Geez, make a better excuse aru..." China added to under her breath, moving other to Japan and sitting next to him. The Chinese nation gave a reassuring smile, patting the other's head.

"_Gomen..._" Japan whispered.

Over by the Allies, France was talking to Russia while there was a bit of an awkward silence between America and England.

"Just drop it, America." England said sternly.

"Aww, come on, Iggy! Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No, I'm not, and don't call me that!"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" England flinched. "With stuff like this, usually you go all 'Sherlock Holmes' and stuff!"

"..."

"Must we really need towels?" France appeared between the two. England had never been so happy for the frog to appear. "Wouldn't a warm bath be a lot more refreshing without it?"

"Uh..." The two had no answer.

"Right, Russia?" France called. The Russia wasn't listening, mumbling to himself 'so warm... so warm...' "Well, I'm sure China would agree!" Hong Kong and Japan froze from hearing France's remark, China too busy dozing off a bit from the warm water.

"Huh?" Drowsily she started to gain back consciousness, only to wake up to France nearing her. "Eh?"

"Come on, _Chine _((China))~" France started saying, now in front of her without his towel. China tried to look anywhere but down.

"You horny frog!" England shouted.

"We are both beautiful me‒" France started to say, but out of nowhere, a blast of water shot him. The French nation was sent flying and skipping across the top of the water. Everyone went silent before turning to the direction of the water.

"He he, I'm sorry. Toto loves the water ana." Thailand said with a smile, a dark aura matching Russia's emitting from him. Even Toto had an evil glint in his eyes. America whistled with disbelief, as the elephant started to spray himself with water. All five Allies hadn't even noticed he came along.

"Well, I think I've had enough excitement aru..." China said, gathering everyone's attention. "I'm going to retire early." The Chinese nation got up from her spot, walking towards the exit. As she did, the other Asian nations looked to each other, shrugging and going along; there was not much to worry about now if their sister left. However, South Korea was pouting a bit.

England had noticed the others shrugging. He turned from them to the retreating figure then to America. The American nodded, thinking England was thinking the same as him. Right as he was about to stand, the Brit held him down.

"_I'll_ go check..." England said in a hushed voice.

"That's the Iggy I know!" America smirked, giving a thumbs up. England groaned at him, annoyed at the American's antics and the nickname.

The Asians, located across of the others, watched England head towards the exit. The younger of the group were very hesitant with him following their sister, even if he knew, but Japan and Thailand had calmed them down.

"Don't worry. I'm sure nothing's going to happen ana." Thailand said, nervously.

"Thailand-San is right; please just relax." Japan added, not exactly relaxing himself.

* * *

><p>Once England was sure he was out of sight from those in the hot springs, he gave a sigh, knocking on the wall of the changing room. "China?" he called, letting said nation know he was there. Instead the Brit heard a startled yelp from her. "China!" England called again, worried.<p>

The Brit quickly entered the changing room, worried China had slipped or the like. When he entered, he saw China with a basket that was used to hold the customers' clothing and items, but only for a second. The next second, she was whacking England in the head with it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It's me, damn it!" England yelled, having been whacked to his knees.

China looked down at the Brit, finally noticing it was him. "Aiyah! You scared me ahen!" she complained, giving England another whack for scaring her.

"Bloody hell! Will you stop?" England growled, grabbing her wrist to stop her and stood back up. The basket didn't hurt as much as a wok, but it still caused some pain.

"What are you doing following me?" China asked, pulling her wrist back, a light blush sneaking on her cheeks.

"W-w-well it's not like I was worried or anything!" England stuttered. Both nations' face started to flush pink. China was first to recover from her blush.

"I'm perfectly fine aru. I'm a very tough nation!" China grinned greatly, patting her chest. England only sighed and shook his head. He looked back at China face, but his eyes trailed down a little lower, causing the Brit to turn bright pink.

Because China's towel was wet, it hugged her body, showing more of her feminine features. Also, the towel was a bit short, showing more of her skin and petit limbs.

"England?" China said, regaining his attention back up at her face instead of her body, not noticing where he was looking. However, it was just as distracting.

Some of the Chinese nation's hair had fallen from the clips, falling to the side of her face in curls, framing her face. The drops of water dripping from the strands weren't doing England any favors either. All in all, China looked so‒ _No, no, no! Stay away from the perverted thoughts, England! _the Brit thought to himself, shaking his head.

"England? Earth to Arthur aru!" China said again, waving a hand in front of said Brit's face.

"Oh, excuse me, what?" China giggled at England's clueless face, causing the Brit to curse to himself under his breath, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well then, I'll be going aru."

"You're really going to retire this early?" England asked with a raised brow.

China giggled a bit more. "No. I'll be joining Taiwan and Vietnam. The hot water is really good for my ancient bones and muscles aru." she said, half joking at the last part. With that, the Chinese nation collected her stuff and went into the women's bath.

England smiled, watching China leave. When he turned back around, he was startled to see another person standing right in front of him. "Sweet Queen Victoria!" England yelled, jumping back from fright. "Hong Kong!" And there the young Asian nation was, half glaring at him.

"You better not think of doing anything funny to Jiejie..." he growled. England started sputtering incoherent denials to Hong Kong's remark as he turned back around, walking back to the bath. England followed behind, blushing at the ground as he breathed out a 'bloody hell' under his breath.

"So, how'd it go?" America asked when England returned.

"You are an arse and I am more of one for going along with your bloody plans." England answered with a dead tone. "He practically killed me with one of the baskets." he added, not exactly lying.

"Really? Crap!" America pouted.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jiejie!" Taiwan called when seeing her sister enter the bath. China placed a finger over her mouth, signaling for Taiwan to stay quiet; the others may still be able to hear because it was an outdoor bath.<p>

"Made an excuse to leave?" Vietnam asked, not that loud.

"Yep~ So far, I'm liking it a lot more over here aru." China sighed happily. That is, until Taiwan decided to glomp her from behind. With the sudden hug from behind, China gave a yelp and they both plumaged into the water, Vietnam shaking her head.

"Taiwan!" China gasped once out of the water. Taiwan was still on her back. "Get off!"

"You need to lighten up more, Jiejie!" Taiwan pouted.

"Taiwan! Get off! Kya~ D-don't!" China squealed.

"Come on, Jiejie!" Taiwan giggled.

"Y-You're pulling down my towel! Ai! Give it back!"

"Uh-uh~" Taiwan giggled again.

And on the other side of the bath, the guys were silent. America and France were looking up at the tall wall that separated the men's and women's baths as the Asians glared at them and England sunk down into the water.

"Sounds like Taiwan and Vietnam are having fun..." America said without an honest single clue or 'dirty' thought.

"Mmmhmm..." France answered back with a smirk, 'dirty' thoughts in mind.

England tried to ignore all that was going on on the other side, knowing that the voices where Taiwan's and _China's _not Taiwan's and Vietnam's. _Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! _England thought to himself, steering clear of any inappropriate thoughts. Even if there were any thoughts, they would've been gone the next minute because Toto had just blasted another water canon at America and France.

"Nice, Toto!" South Korea shouted. Thailand patted the elephant's trunk with a smile on his face.

When England looked back over at the Asians, he noticed that they had all been glaring at America and France, but Hong Kong. Instead, the Chinese nation was glaring right at England. The English nation tensed up when meeting eyes with him.

Hong Kong then rubbed his nose, confusing England. The Brit mimicked him, understanding what he meant a second later. "Bloody hell!" England shouted, rushing towards the changing room. Blood was dripping from his nose. Hong Kong watched him with glaring eyes.

Meanwhile, with cheerful Russia off in his own world...

"So warm... So warm... So warm..."

* * *

><p><em>...I have no excuse for how late this is... I did, however, start this chapter about 2 months ago when I was driving home from vacation, but never finished, so sorry... I really don't know what I've just written... Reviews are loved, please forgive spelling, grammar, andor language. Can you believe I've written this while listening to Cantonese versions of classic Disney movie music? hehehe... I love Disney... ((sorry, random...))_

__**Last Chapter Reviewers:**Hatsu-Jiejie, Iggychu, Guest ((pretty sure is Kuraihanax3)), Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung, EternalSouls, China Moon, sunnyday85, Clockeater890, Spark Miko Miko U. , and KnowledgeandImagination


	18. Chapter 18

**BYR**: North = North Korea, Korea = South Korea

* * *

><p>After their very interesting time soaking in the hot springs, the large group was guided by Japan to a private recreation room. They were all surprised at the amount things there that could keep them all entertained. At the moment, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves with table tennis.<p>

"Oh, come on, Japan!" America whined, missing the ball for the umpteenth time. "You're cheating somehow!" The Japanese nation couldn't help but smile slightly at America's accusation. It was actually amusing to him.

"I'm sorry, America-San, but I grew up with a champion." Japan replied, turning to China, whom was sitting off to the side and watching their game. Right when Japan's eyes were on her, China instantly blushed and scratched the back of her head, embarrassed at the label.

"I-I'm no champion aru." China laughed, nervously. "I haven't even played in a long time."

"Oh come now, China." England, whom was seated beside her, said. "How about I play you now?"

"That's not a good idea, England." Russia said. The Brit turned to him for a brief moment, about to ask what the Russian meant, but let it go when China answered.

"O-Okay aru..." China bashfully replied, standing up with England.

"Taiwan, get the first aid kit. I'll get the ice water and towel." Hong Kong instantly said when hearing someone was going to play his sister. The Taiwanese nation nodded, mentally agreeing with Hong Kong's decision. France caught the younger Chinese nation's command, raising a brow at it. He decided just to silently watch; what may happen next could be amusing.

"Ready?" England called over to China. The older of the two nodded.

"Don't hold back aru!"

"Okay, points 0-0. England serving. Up to 7 points wins." America said, standing by the net as a ref and score keeper. "Let's go!" And with that, England served the first ball.

Everyone in the room watched the two play, moving their head left to right with the ball. Japan was recording everything. At the same time, Korea and Taiwan were snickering quietly to themselves and Hong Kong, North, and Vietnam were shaking their heads. America and France noticed the Asians' actions, starting to become very wary. The only ones who were really focused on the game going on were Russia and Thailand.

After a short and peaceful rally, the western nations noticed a sudden glint in China's eyes. Out of nowhere, the Chinese nation slammed the ball, causing it to jolt past the net, bounce off the table, and hit England right in the forehead all in a second. The impact caused the Brit to fall back in pain, America and France gaping at what fell before them.

"I warned you~" Russia chuckled.

"Yeah! Point China!" said nation cheered. A sudden spark was lit within her. Hong Kong, North, and Vietnam tsk-ed at England while Taiwan and Korea started laughing. Japan was still recording, catching his ignited sister on video.

"C-China 1, England 0." France said in place of America. The American was currently besides England, staring at the red mark on his forehead.

"Dang, England." America said before picking up the ball. "Holy crap!" he shouted, "The ball cracked!" England groaned from the pain and America's loudness, finally sitting up.

"What did you get yourself into?" France asked, shaking his head at England.

"Shut up! It was just one round!" England fumed.

"It won't be just one, da~" Russia said. England paled at Russia's comment. If something came from Russia, it had to be true.

Slowly, England peaked over the table tennis table, only to see China with flames in her eyes. He gulped before standing up and continuing.

"Good luck, (man, _mon ami_)." America and France said at the same time, retreating to the side.

The table tennis game continued on as it did the first round. Each round, China would slam the ball and England would either try and return it, missing horribly, or be smacked again on the same spot on his forehead. The game ended 7-1 (China accidentally hitting the ball too hard and having it missed the table).

"_Hao_! Who's next aru!?" China shouted, hopping slightly in place. She was still filled with energy after her first game with England. Said Brit on the other hand was pulled aside and given first aid treatment from Japan and Taiwan. America and France were besides him, the American snicker as France gave nervous glances to both England and China.

"I'll play, China-Hyeong!" Korea popped up, standing on the opposite end of the table from China. "Ready da ze!?" China smirked from the other side of the table, ball in hand.

"_Yi_._ Er. San_!" China counted, but instead of serving the ball, she was met with a bucket of freezing cold water.

_SPLASH!_

"Aiyah!" China screamed, dropping her racket and ball and gaining everyone's attention. Hong Kong had dumped the ice water over his sister, the bucket still on her head. "Cold! Cold! Cold aru!" Hong Kong finally removed the bucket, revealing a shivering China. He covered his sister with the towel he fetched, guiding her to the side.

"Fewf! Glad I didn't have to go up again an insane China-Hyeong!" Korea gave a sigh of relief.

"What? Can't take a challenge?" North teased with a smirk. Korea glared at him.

"Of course I can da ze! I _am _the more skilled Korean." Korea gave an arrogant grin.

"Want to test that theory!?" North growled. A noticeable spark had ignited between the two Korean's glaring eyes as they began their own game of table tennis. Nearly everyone in the room stared disbelievingly at the violent game before them. They were so into the evenly matched Koreans that they did not focus what was going on on the side of the room.

"_Acchi_!" China sneezed, still shivering wet. She was seated between Hong Kong and England at the moment, the Chinese boy helping to dry her up as the Brit iced his bandaged head.

"I'm sorry again aru." China apologized to England. "I can't control my actions well when playing." England gave a nervous chuckle, unsure what to think about what had happened.

"Yeah, Jiejie goes insane when playing table tennis." Hong Kong said. "There's no stopping her except for cold water." China covered her face with her towel, trying to block her embarrassed blush. England was still able to catch it.

"I-I suppose it's alright. No harm, no foul!" _S-so cute..._

"But you were harmed." Hong Kong bluntly stated. China felt even worse, sinking in her seat.

"Hong Kong!" England exasperated. Said Chinese teen only shrugged as a response, standing to join his other siblings. "I worry about that boy at times..." England thought aloud. China giggled at this, catching the Brit's attention.

"He got it from you aru." China said, giving a smirk. England gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

The table tennis game between the Korean twins ended with a draw; a score of 0-0. They were so evenly matched and only stopped because they were exhausted. Both Koreans were currently lying side by side on the floor, heavily breathing.

" 'allo, everyone!" France called from the door, gaining everyone's attention. "Look what I received from one of the workers~" There were bottles of complementary sake in his hands. Each one of the Asian nations (besides the out of breath Koreans) flinched, having an idea of the possibilities that could happen.

"I thought you told the workers _not _to give us sake!" Vietnam whisper shouted to Japan.

"I-I did!" Japan stuttered back. "I don't know what went wrong!"

"He probably read it somewhere that they gave complementary sake." Thailand whispered.

"Who wants a dish!?" France shouted, regaining the three Asian's attention. "Russia?"

"_Net _((No)), I have vodka with me." Russia replied, smiling as he revealed his bottle of vodka.

"Oh, okay! England?" France asked England, holding a little dish of sake for the Brit.

"Sure." England shrugged. "I haven't tried sake in a while."

Everything played in slow motion to the Asian siblings, including the Koreans this time. They watched in silence as England brought the alcohol to his mouth, too stunned to move. Just as England was about to drink the Japanese alcohol, however, Hong Kong quickly pulled the dish from him, gulping the drink down. The Asian siblings sighed in relief. All of them, but China, whom had a look of horror on her face.

"Uh..." England blinked blankly at the missing dish in his hand, mind empty on what just happened. He was brought back when hearing France a moment later.

"_Hon hon hon_~ I didn't know you drink, Hong Kong." France smiled, pouring Hong Kong another shot.

"H-he doesn't aru." China nervously stuttered, going unheard by all but England.

"What do you mean?" England asked, a thick brow raised.

"That's another thing he inherited from you aru."

"What‒?" England started, but was instantly cut off by a drunk Asian teen.

"Gege~ _hic~_" Hong Kong whined, latching onto his sister.

"Hong Kong greatly lacks alcohol tolerance like you aru." China said somewhat darkly to England.

"Gege~ Play wif me~ _hic_~" Hong Kong childishly whined, snuggling with China. Everyone was shocked; none of them had ever seen Hong Kong drink, let alone drunk. "Gege~"

"Yes, yes, Didi." China smiled, nervously, patting Hong Kong's head.

"W-what's wrong with Hong!?" Korea shouted, outwardly freaking out.

"He's a whole other person!" Taiwan joined.

"No, I'm not~ _hic~_" Hong Kong pouted towards the two, turning back to China a second later. "Gege~_ hic_~They're being mean to me~"

"Oh my god..." America said aloud, mostly to himself. He was also a bit scared. The American then grabbed the bottle, looking at the label. "What kind of sake is this!?" Many others surrounded him, also wanting to know the answer.

"This one isn't really that strong." Japan answered.

"And that's just two shots!?" America exclaimed, pointing to a drunk Hong Kong running around the room with his parental figures chasing after him with worried looks.

"Well, he is part English..." Vietnam nervously stated.

"Hong Kong! Put the bottle down aru!" China shouted. Somehow, Hong Kong had gotten his hands on one of the other bottles of sake and started chugging it down. Both China and England were desperately trying to take it away.

"Well don't just stand there!" England yelled at the observing group. "Help!"

Before anyone had a chance to react, the younger Chinese nation had already released the bottle and lunged once again for his older sister, causing England to fall back yet again, bottle in hand. China had also fallen back, Hong Kong holding onto her again with an iron grip.

"Gege~ Let's sleep together tonight~ _hic_~" Hong Kong said, still in his drunken stage.

"Excuse me aru!?" China shouted what everyone was thinking.

"Just like when I was small~ _hic_~ Pwease aru~" Hong Kong pouted again, his very old speech tic coming out.

"Who is this guy!?" Taiwan shouted. "This is _not _Hong Kong!"

"Pwease, Gege~ _hic_~ We don't do anything together aru~ _hic_~ All I do is get fed disgusting coal~" Hong Kong continued. It sounded like he was just rambling on about his childhood.

"O-okay, Hong Kong!" China stuttered, sitting up with her body still wrapped in Hong Kong's arms. "I-I'll sleep with you tonight aru!"

"_Hic_~ Yay~"

"But, Yao~" The room instantly froze when hearing the familiar English accent. "What about me~ _hic_~"

"E-England!?" When said Brit had fallen back before, the sake bottle spilled, the alcoholic content spilling out. England accidently gulped down a large gulp of the Japanese alcohol, instantly losing his sober state.

"No, Daddy~ _hic_~ _Mama_'s mine aru~" Hong Kong continued whining.

"Why don't we share _hic_~ a bed tonight~" England asked, suggestively leering at China while ignoring Hong Kong. At the same time, the Brit had an arm around her waist with the other pushing the younger nation away. Hong Kong pouted at being pushed away, still trying to reach for his sister, struggling.

"He's drunk!" Thailand shouted, snapping everyone back to reality. "Get him!"

"Hey, still want to see if China's a girl, America?" England smirked, stopping the Asians from advancing.

The Brit finally pushed Hong Kong back, using more force. With his free hand, England starting slowly bringing up the hem of China's yukata, causing everyone's eyes to become as wide as dishes.

"E-E-E-England!" China stammered, but was only shushed by said Brit.

"Well, America?" England said, giving another sly smirk, not halting his actions.

"O-Okay! I get it!" America shouted, heart roughly beating as he looked everywhere but England and China. "He's a guy! Okay!"

At the moment, England was kicked away from China hard by North, followed by the rest of the Asian siblings.

France gave a low whistle. "Didn't know _Angleterre_ had it in him, drunk or not." the French nation said.

"Y-yeah..." America said, cheeks slightly pink. Russia nodded in agreement as well.

"That's it; I'm really calling it a night aru." China said with mass irritation, straightening up the hem of her yukata. She stood and headed for the door, leaving an unconscious England to be pulverized by her siblings.

"Wait for _hic_~ me aru~" Hong Kong pouted, popping up and running after his sister. China gave a sweet smile, continuing to walk out with Hong Kong wrapped around her arm.

"S-should we help him out?" France asked once China was gone, pointing to England and the Asian nations.

"...Yeah, sure..." America answered.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's eyes fluttered open, eyes meeting the morning's bright sun. He groaned from the brightness, regretting waking up. The nation sat up from his futon mat with a mass headache. <em>What the hell... <em>He thought to himself, seeing his sister laying besides him a moment later.

"Hangover?" Hong Kong turned his head to the voice he heard, seeing North. He was the only other person in the room. "The others are eating breakfast at the moment." the Korean said, explaining the absence of the other Asian guys.

"What the hell happened last night?" Hong Kong groaned, his hand on his aching head. At that moment, North handed him some pills and a glass of water, which the Chinese nation gladly took and gulped down.

"You drank and got drunk." North said, trying not to laugh at the same time. It was impossible to do so.

"What about England?" Hong Kong asked, ignoring North's laughing. The Korean was just about to answer, but a loud yell cut him off.

"What the bloody hell!? Why am I tried up!?

The two stoic Asians simultaneously smirk, recognizing the England accent and curse.

"Well, I'm going to eat breakfast now." North said, raising from his spot and heading out the door.

"Wait, did anything else happen?" Hong Kong asked, slightly desperate. He wanted to know if his sister's secret was still a secret.

"Everything's fine. The American idiot's not going to being a bother on this matter anymore." North answered, finally leaving.

Hong Kong looked back down at his sister, giving a small smile. All he remembered from last night was hearing China's voice lulling him to sleep with an ancient tune from his childhood.

* * *

><p><em>Some head cannons revealed! 1) HK got England's level of alcohol tolerance, 2) HK had China's speech tic for a while before living with England. Sorry for super long wait! I'm not exactly the most healthiest person, so I can't write... Next chapter will be the last! Reviews are loved, please forgive spelling, grammar, andor language!  
><em>

_**Thanks to Last Chapter Reviewers!:** KnowledgeandImagination, Hatsu-Jiejie, Spark Miko Miko U. N. Owen, HellButterflyGirl, Target-Frenzy, MeiMeiaru8, Iggychu, punkanimelover93, me/-hopeful fan ((sorry, not sure what to put)), Kuraihanax3, Hanna, and pandipan_


	19. Chapter 19

The ride back home was interesting to say the least. The pills had done nothing for Hong Kong as the teenaged nation groaned in pain as their mode of transportation hit each and every bump and hole.

"I swear, God is doing this on purpose..." Hong Kong complained as they were driven over another bump. All China could do was rub his back, comforting her younger brother.

"And this is why you should never drink aru," China said. Though she said this to Hong Kong, she was mostly trying to hint this to all her siblings. The ones paying attention nodded, uneasily.

China took a moment to look around, seeing what everyone was doing. Taiwan was aimlessly talking to Vietnam, whom just nodded her head, which was usual. Korea and North were also having their own conversation and weren't at each other's neck, which was great; she was glad to see the twins getting along again. Japan was showing some pictures and recordings he got while on their trip; no doubt China would confiscate that later. Russia was taking a peaceful nap, sitting in front of America and France. The two nations were snickering, pointing at England, whom was also having a hard time with his hangover.

_Like father like son... Wait..._ China thought before realizing she was practically saying. The Chinese nation immediately shook the thought away, getting up from her seat.

"Keep an eye on Hong Kong for me, will ya aru," China said to Japan. He, who was seated behind her, nodded, getting up himself to sit next to Hong Kong, leaving his camera for Thailand.

Now that Hong Kong was taken care of, China made her way to England, taking a seat next to the English country.

"Hangover got you, too," China stated rather than questioned.

"It's not like I was trying to drink last night," England complained.

"Yeah, yeah. I know aru," China smiled, leaning her head on England's shoulder. The English nation perked up, heating up as well as turning and looking at China.

"I-I didn't do anything bad last night, did I?" England hesitantly asked, hoping to get rid of his blushing face. Sadly, that was the wrong question to ask.

"I'm pretty sure Japan documented everything that happened last night aru. _Everything_," China answered, repeating a word for emphasis. England instantly dropped his head, a gloomy cloud shrouding his mood. China couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Don't worry; it wasn't anything that serious aru," China smiled.

"Really?"

"Except for when you were pulling up my yukata aru," China stated as bluntly as how Hong Kong would. England dropped his head again, feeling even worse.

"But," she started, again, England picking up his head and turning to her, "that did stop America from wanting to find out my true gender. So for that, I'm grateful aru," China smiled, sweetly. She gave the English nation a chaste peck on the cheek, causing him to smile as well, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I suppose good things can happen while I'm drunk," England snobbishly smirked.

"No; you were just lucky aru."

"You just couldn't let me have one, could you?"

"Nope!"

* * *

><p><em>I swear, I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short! I wanted to write this sooner, but I was at a con a couple weeks ago and, as I said, not the healthiest person. So! If you were at a con recently and saw a Sealand, China with a sign that read 'Have You Seen My Siblings (aru), andor Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man), then you could've seen me! Hahaha! **Stick around! There**_** may _be an extra chapter _**_if I'm up for it. Please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language! **THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH **_**Gege's a Jiejie**_** UNTIL THE END!** LOVE YA FOR THAT!  
><em>

_**Last Chapter Reviewers:** KnowledgeandImagination, punkanimelover93, China Moon, blueflower1593, LilLily59, HellButterflyGirl, JCScannell, Guest, and Lily Icerem (thanks you for being the 100th reviewer!)_

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia Belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz<br>_


End file.
